


孤独的心

by momokii_yj



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokii_yj/pseuds/momokii_yj
Summary: 发生在上一篇《失而复得》前的故事。阿不思和盖勒特从认识到相恋的过程。他们在分手前所经历的事。





	1. Chapter 1

丽润牌出品的各种一次性日用品是阿不思·邓布利多在这个世界最不耻的东西。

 

他嫌弃地拆开纸箱，抓出新到的一批一次性塑料杯，强迫自己将它们整整齐齐地排列在货架上。不止一次，他诚恳地建议他的雇主——这家小超市的老板福吉先生，一个和善但显然社会责任感不够坚定的中年人——停止进货这个牌子的塑料杯，有其他用料更环保的品牌可以替代。

 

“唉，可是你说的那种进货价比较贵。这种一次性用品，顾客只会哪个便宜买哪个。我做的不过是小生意，没有什么空间考虑这些，原谅我吧，亲爱的阿不思。”

 

这就像是一个死循环，除非有巨大的利润引诱，否则没有生产商有动力给产品增加新的性能，因为那意味着额外的成本；而购买一次性用品的消费者通常正是使用方便和低廉价格，至于使用过后的影响？买卖双方早已相互达成心照不宣，牢不可破的利益关系。

 

阿不思对此中的道理十分明白，虽然总有一方要先推动变化，但他并不想强迫让福吉先生成为变革者一员或因为他不是而讨厌他，毕竟福吉先生从未在日常方面为难过他，并且体谅他的家庭情况，时不时慷慨地提前结束他的工作时间。对此阿不思充满感激。另外福吉先生的小超市距离他的学校只用十分钟路程，正是他所需的便利。

 

再过半年，阿不思的大学三年级即将结束，因此对兼职的要求比起以前终于可以松动一些，哪怕钱少一点，只要不会占据他太多课余时间——一直以来兼顾家里、打工以及学习，随着三方面在各个阶段的变化，他需要调整重点以保持平衡。

 

 

小超市门上的摇铃响动，有人推门进来了。阿不思刚整理好货架，正要回收银台。他走出摆放一次性用具的货架时与来人擦肩而过——准确地说，是差点被撞到。他抬起头只来得及看见是个一头金发、身型高挑的男生。

阿不思在他身后准备礼貌地询问对方需要什么，但这个人走得极快，像一阵金色的风，随便踏进其中一排货架便消失不见，完全没想请求店内唯一的工作人员帮忙，而且也没有正眼瞧阿不思一下。

 

好吧。阿不思耸耸肩，既然对方不需要，他也不是非得提供服务不可。

 

在收银台上的监视器画面上，这位眼睛长在头顶上的先生显然不是不需要帮忙，他围着货架四处转，寻找东西。阿不思看了一会，觉得不是可疑的人，于是专心核对手上的进货表，直到两大排丽润一次性塑料杯扔在收银台，塑料包装发出刺耳、清脆的声音。

 

阿不思微微皱起眉，这声音和态度都让他有些不快。站在面前的来者依然没有正眼看他，而是忙着打电话。

 

阿不思再次厌恶地抓起这些他刚刚放上货架的杯子，扫条码结账。

 

“到底需要多少杯子？你是开趴，不是开餐厅！”

 

暴躁的说话声让阿不思不自觉地抬起眼，这下他认真留意到金发男生漂亮的蓝色眼睛和张扬的气质，以及全身黑色的衣着。明明是寻常的元素却组合成另一个世界，这个世界的入口是未知的，他知道自己不会贸然踏入，所以只是礼貌而不露痕迹地旁观。

 

男生偏过头时，金发下露出一只耳朵上的银色钻石耳钉，正随着他摇晃着脑袋不耐烦打电话而变换着角度一闪一闪。阿不思盯着耳钉，视线游走，默默走神——时常出没在学校里的那只流浪橘猫，有一天他放学看见它死死盯着一只在空中愉快扑腾的小蝴蝶，身体紧绷，只有毛尖翘起来、来回摆动的尾巴泄露它的兴奋。

 

金发男生拿着电话又转身走去一次性用品的货架，回来时拎多了两排杯子，又扔在收银台，对着电话另一头骂了一句然后挂掉，掏出钱包要结账。

 

阿不思盯着数量众多的塑料杯子，想象它们经过短暂的一晚使用，第二天统统进垃圾桶，然后成为这片土地消化不了的白色污染，他感到喉咙有东西哽住。

 

“先生，如果是举行派对，可以购买能循环使用多次的杯子。虽然价格贵一点，但可以避免浪费，清洗后下次还能用。按使用次数来说实际上比买这种杯子要划算。”阿不思终于开口，礼貌地劝道。

 

金发男生故意没有听见阿不思说话，看了一眼收银机上的绿色金额数字，掏出一张大额钞票递给阿不思，等找零。

 

阿不思没有接过钱，他还不想放弃，“这种塑料杯子很难降解，对环境有害。环境的好坏关系每一个人，我们力所能及改变一些小小的选择，累积起来就会产生影响。希望你可以考虑换一种杯子。”

 

金发男生发现自己拿着钱的那只手停在空中的时间有点久了，本来还未消的脾气又冲上来，他终于正眼看阿不思，一下子认出对方是omega，清秀漂亮，可惜实在太啰嗦和太爱管闲事了，白白浪费这么一张赏心悦目的脸。

 

“不换，我就要买这种。”

 

见这个固执的店员不肯乖乖接过钱，依旧妄图劝他改变主意，金发男生也变得固执起来。但他没有兴趣为了这些不值一提的塑料杯子耽误时间，于是——

 

阿不思突然闻到一股浓郁的信息素气味，而且还是属于alpha的！他慌忙退后，背部一下就贴到墙面，退无可退。他赶在身体起反应前捂住口鼻，难以置信地怒视眼前的罪魁祸首，对方正得意挑衅地望着他，从容不迫欣赏他紧张的样子，并且举起手里的钞票摇了摇。

 

“快结账，我就停止释放信息素。”

 

这人什么脑子？怎么会有这么恶劣的人！

 

阿不思想起了什么，伸手快速从柜台底下掏出信息素净化喷雾，对着金发男生以及他的周围猛按喷嘴。

 

后者没有想到他藏了一手，猝不及防被喷了一脸，立刻下意识护着眼睛，狼狈地后退几步。等他重新睁开眼睛，空气中原本浓郁的信息素已经被喷雾稀释得七七八八。

 

阿不思仍然警备地对他举着喷雾，准备随时下一轮喷射，一手把零钱拍在柜台上，脸气得通红，“赶紧离开！不然我立刻报警告你性骚扰！”

 

金发男生带着一脸湿哒哒的喷雾，心情也极糟糕，但这个omega不是什么软骨头，他本来也只是想释放一点信息素威吓对方，借此逼他闭嘴收钱罢了，并不想把事情做过火，于是拿上杯子和零钱，忿忿离开。

 

确认对方真的走远离开了，阿不思这才放下喷雾，重新大口呼吸起来。这玩意是福吉先生配备给他的，放在柜台底下，以防万一。开店营业，永远说不准会遇上什么人。尽管这样，阿不思也是第一次使用。他气得浑身发抖，太恶劣了，哪有人这样随意释放信息素的，把信息素闹着玩一样。

 

空气中还残留着的一点对方的气味让阿不思更加烦躁，他又举起喷雾大力地喷射一番，直到气味消除得干干净净。

 

幸好没有真的诱发发情，阿不思有点后怕，三分钟内第一万次在心里诅咒这个不知轻重的男生。

 

“这么恶劣的人，我怎么会以为能说动他有点保护环境的良知！我真是个瞎眼的傻瓜！”


	2. Chapter 2

“拜托了，亲爱的阿尔，这是一次我难得可以靠近她的机会，请一定要帮我！”

 

埃菲亚斯·多吉，在前十分钟变着花样口头恳求无效的情况下，双手越过他与阿不思的餐盘，正紧紧抓住阿不思的手腕，宛如一名向上天为爱虔诚祈祷的少年。

 

阿不思平常喜欢用绰号“狗狗”称呼埃菲亚斯，而此时好友小狗一般楚楚可怜又闪闪发亮的眼神，怎么说，不仅没有辜负他的绰号，还让阿不思在烦躁中无端感到一阵母爱泛滥的心情。即使他16岁后分化成为一名omega，世俗的刻板印象中温柔、细腻、包容等omega常见的特点尽管也有在他身上体现，但要说阿不思的性格是由性别带来的，那可太武断、偏见了。他有的可不止这些。

 

“答应你，我答应你，好了吧，可以放开让我继续吃饭了吧？！”阿不思翻了一个白眼，无可奈何地认输。

 

埃菲亚斯欢呼一声，开心得不知如何是好，主动把自己餐盘里的汉堡肉分了一半送去阿不思餐盘。虽然这不是阿不思特别喜欢的食物，不过他还是叉起入口，气愤地咀嚼起来——待会得向福吉先生临时请假今晚的兼职，可为了埃菲亚斯有什么办法。

 

“为什么之前没听你提起过这个女生？你瞒得够久的。”阿不思一边扫荡盘中食物一边发问，还要小心注意别由于心急八卦而喷出食物渣。下午第一节是他的导师布莱克教授的课，于是午餐时间很匆忙，但既然答应了埃菲亚斯要帮忙，只好见缝插针打听“狗狗”的感情故事，也顾不得从小家里教育吃饭时要细嚼慢咽的规矩。

 

“说也没用。你平时放学就去忙着打工，待在学校就是上课。哦！以及参加你的宝贝社团。除了同班同学以及环境保护社团，你哪里还认识其他人啊？”

 

午餐时分埃菲亚斯空降炸弹，一开口便宣布他暗恋了三个月的女生今晚会在学校一学期一度的艺术活动月登台演出。而他凭着在校务处工作的便利，夹着私心主动提出要替学校通讯社的朋友去现场拍几张照片回来做报道素材。然而“狗狗”，拍照技术一塌糊涂之余，还很怂，需要好朋友阿不思陪同壮胆。

 

“你在台下拍照需要什么勇气？担心人家隔着镜头也能感受到你炙热的目光？”

 

“我……好吧，实话实话，我准备去后台采访……”也许已经陷入了跟心仪对象面对面接触的幻想，埃菲亚斯突然耳尖发红，“到时候你在旁边做摄影师，记得帮忙拍我跟她的合照！你知道我拍照不行，带着相机只是做做样子，可我还要给通讯社交差呢。”

 

“你确定那个时候我难道不应该自动消失，将独处机会留给你们吗？”阿不思举起叉子朝埃菲亚斯面前的空气点了点，调皮地眨眼。

 

“不，求你陪着我，我紧张……”

 

 

埃菲亚斯说得没错，阿不思上大学三年了，却不太熟悉学校的其他人和组织。此刻他跟埃菲亚斯混在露天演出的舞台下的人群中，周围的学生正随着舞台上的节奏摇晃身体。阿不思像大一新生一般，走马观花看着台上一张张的陌生脸孔以及他们陌生的演出，难得这样一个晚上像个普通学生一样享受正常的校园生活，他觉得既新鲜又不适应。

 

“那个女生什么时候上台？”阿不思在吵闹的音乐声中不得不对着埃菲亚斯提高声量。

 

“据说是压轴！应该快了……下一个就是了！”

 

尽管在前面接近一小时时间里，阿不思见识了各种各样别出心裁的组合名字，但听到“死亡圣器乐队”，他还是没忍住从鼻子呼出轻轻的笑声——一个以童话故事做名字的摇滚乐队，有点可爱。

 

然而下一秒看见登上台的人，阿不思原本踮脚期盼的兴奋像一脚踩空受惊了；挂在唇边的笑容一霎那定住了。

 

哪怕埃菲亚斯正大力掐着他的手臂，激动地告诉他谁是那个心仪的女生，他也无心顾及手臂传来的痛感和原本八卦的欲望了。他无法控制由于惊讶而微微张开的嘴，眉头由于厌恶情绪急升而在眉心挤成山峦的形状——两个星期前在店内释放信息素威胁他的那个男生，现在就在台上，居然是跟他同校的学生！

 

怎么现在手边就没有一瓶信息素净化剂呢！

 

那个金发男生花了一点时间调整设备，转头向其他乐队同伴使了个眼色。鼓手首先猛地敲响架子鼓，鼓点声沉沉雷动，其余成员弹响手中的乐器立刻加入，随之节奏爆发。阿不思耳膜一震，与此同时马上被四周发出的高分贝尖叫捶打敏感的神经。

 

“死亡圣器乐队”的登场似乎引爆了现场气氛，如果说之前大家都是在愉快地摇晃身体，那么此时此刻形容他们在疯狂蹦迪绝不为过。阿不思难以置信地留意到身边几个女生竟然激动至捂着嘴巴呜呜叫，离他最近的一个女生眼角有闪亮的液体，分不清是汗水还是泪水。但阿不思宁愿相信是汗水，这样才比较合乎常理——金发男那种人居然有人愿意为他哭，世界疯了吗？

 

埃菲亚斯也陷入疯狂，手中的相机快门没有停止过咔嚓响声，也不知道最终不跑焦、不模糊的照片能有多少张。周围高举双手舞动的人群孤立了阿不思所处的那一小块无动于衷的空间，他成了现场最格格不入的人，在一片令人血脉贡张的摇滚乐声中冷眼旁观。

 

金发男沉醉在音乐里，自在地闭着眼嘶吼歌词，脖子上青色的静脉毕现，头发很快被汗打湿。他不像之前上台的其他表演者那么热衷与台下的人互动，相反的，他似乎不在意底下的狂乱，也不在意自己正是制造这一切的人。阿不思听见人群里此起彼伏不断喊着一个名字，尽管听不清，但直觉是金发男的名字。而金发男没有睁开眼回应任何一个呼喊，专心激烈地“亲吻”话筒，嘴唇抵着网状的球表面缠绵，恋人一样亲密地吐露话语，歌词明明是那么残忍、阴暗，统统被闭眼的深情掩盖。

 

金发男的表演很认真，阿不思客观地承认，尽管那人依旧带着目空一切的高傲。即使阿不思介意之前的事，戴上厚厚的有色眼镜，也不得不别扭地理解为什么他能吸引这么多人的注意以及令大家疯狂。

 

无拘无束，不受控制，随心所欲，就像是一团燃烧着的欲望。

 

他跟其他人不一样。阿不思心想。

 

不止恶劣的程度不一样，而且……

 

似乎连灯光也偏爱他。舞台光线在他汗湿而凝结成一缕一缕的头发上生机勃勃地流连、跳动，每一寸密布汗水的皮肤像鳞片一样被照亮，匀称的身材像灯光下的雕像轮廓……

 

这个人在发光……

 

不知不觉用眼睛充当镜头往台上取景的阿不思被心里冒出的这句话吓得眨了眨眼，像刚从梦中惊醒。他为自己不知所谓的念头感到羞耻，赶紧让大脑重新调出当日金发男嚣张摇动手中钞票的画面，将跑出轨道的思绪牵回正确方向。

 

人有很多面，没错，当然可以客观地分析任何一个人的性格成分，挖掘、理解其复杂性，避免贴标签的不严谨行为。然而每个人也有主要的一面，而这主要的一面足够主导个人的许多行为。

 

“尽管他的演唱惊艳，但这恐怕跟我没太大关系。”阿不思劝自己坚定。

 

“死亡圣器乐队”一口气唱了两首硬摇，埃菲亚斯手舞足蹈地向阿不思抒发他的意中人在台上如何像珍珠耀眼，他们的演出多么优秀震撼，带来灵魂被吸出体外的快感。诸如此类的夸张话语令阿不思感慨爱情使人盲目，爱情令人爱屋及乌。

 

乐队下台前，金发男脱下身上汗淋淋的骷髅头背心，迎着底下热烈失控的尖叫，随手将背心朝观众一扔，算是今晚的回应。

 

阿不思仿佛看见一团具象化的信息素裹着这件背心朝自己砸过来。他惊慌而迅速地往埃菲亚斯身后躲，像是躲避恶梦的追赶。而他旁边那位十分钟前为金发男激动到哭的女生也帮了一把——眼见汗味背心幸运地朝自己飞来，女生猛地推开阿不思，伸开双臂拥抱恩赐。

 

阿不思真心谢谢这位女生牺牲自己拦截了危险物品。尽管看着女生如获至宝地将脸埋在背心里，他咧着嘴倒吸一口凉气，实在不能理解，被别人的汗和信息素糊一脸有什么好幸福的。

 

台上的金发男扔完衣服就自顾自从侧面下台，看也不看是谁接到了衣服，完全司空见惯的模样。

 

 

埃菲亚斯根本来不及留意阿不思在旁边的一系列反应，眼见乐队退场便急忙拉着阿不思往人群外的方向挤，要赶在乐队离开后台前拦住他们做采访。

 

“‘狗狗’，我很认真考虑过，这么难得的机会，你一定要好好把握，我在场你可能放不开，不如让我走吧！”阿不思此时此刻真正十万个不愿意，他像个预言家一样预见到自己接下来可能遇到的事情，搜肠刮肚找理由希望好友允许他临时退出。

 

但爱情的力量实在强大，埃菲亚斯既兴奋又紧张，断然拒绝阿不思的提议，并且还力大无穷地将阿不思扯出人群，然后一路拖去后台。

 

露天舞台的背后，散落几个临时搭建的帐篷作为后台更衣室。阿不思和埃菲亚斯没有看见“死亡圣器乐队”的任何成员。比起埃菲亚斯的失落，阿不思是大大松了口气。

 

“他们可能在帐篷里，我们一个个去问问看吧。”埃菲亚斯从背包掏出早已准备好的工作人员证件挂上脖子，同时将手里的相机不容拒绝地交给了阿不思。

 

阿不思为“狗狗”突然爆发的大胆和利落惊呆了。所以埃菲亚斯还要自己过来做什么呢！！他才是现在感到害怕的人！！

 

“‘狗狗’你现在状态非凡，智勇双全。相信没有我，也一定可以顺利做完采访。已经八点半了，我得回家准备明天上课发言的资料。”阿不思死命想抽出被埃菲亚斯攥紧的手，两人在一个帐篷面前拉拉扯扯，僵持不下。

 

帐篷门口的防水帘子突然被掀开，一个赤裸着上身的人从里面钻了出来。他显然是被帐篷外的动静吸引来的，先是冷漠地瞟了一眼埃菲亚斯，视线转到阿不思时，眼睛猛地睁大。


	3. Chapter 3

阿不思有点得意地留意到对方微不可查地后退了一点，而由于对方的忌惮，他同时隐隐有了底气，稍微脱离了手足无措的状态。虽然他现在手上没有信息素净化剂，不过显而易见那一天阿不思的举动也给对方留下了一点阴影。

 

“你们在干什么。”不过几秒，金发男恢复惯常神态，依然是冷漠高傲的语气。

 

阿不思又被这种态度激起了对抗的情绪，他突然改变主意不想走了，脱口而出：“我们是学校通讯社的，惯例对学校活动进行采访报道。”他自然地指了指埃菲亚斯身上的工作人员证件。

 

就在面前的金发男露出某种不屑和嫌麻烦的表情后，阿不思快速补上一句：“不过不是采访你，我们想要采访的是你们乐队的——”他还没问过那个女生的名字，于是装作淡定，侧过头示意身边一秒打回原形的埃菲亚斯帮忙。

 

“文……文达·罗齐尔！”埃菲亚斯舌头打结，紧张地接上话。他觉得今晚他与阿不思的胆量似乎在一个能量场内来回传输，轮流冲动。然而阿不思的波动原因，他一点也不明白。

 

“是的，我们要采访的是罗齐尔小姐，她应该在里面吧，麻烦你让开。”

 

金发男的趾高气昂坍塌成一块阴沉的风眼，蓝色的眼睛反而亮得吓人，如夹着风雨的闪电，直直劈向阿不思。他站在门口一动不动，而阿不思无所畏惧地与之对垒，眼睛不眨一下，似乎两边都在妄图用眼神逼退对方，连埃菲亚斯也莫名感受到一股暗流激烈回荡其中。

 

“盖勒特，你一直站在门口干什么？”一把女生的声音从金发男身后响起，打断了剑拔弩张的气氛。金发男被推开，从他身后露出一张脸来，是一个黑发绿眼的女生。阿不思听见埃菲亚斯情不自禁地倒抽一口气，认出她是乐队的键盘手。

 

“有人说要采访你。”过了一会，盖勒特没好气地回答同伴，视线却还是钉在阿不思脸上。

 

文达又惊又喜地指了指自己，突然大笑，“盖勒特居然有被冷落的一天，真是难得一见啊，哈哈哈哈。你们是谁，快进来采访我吧！”

 

没想到进展如此顺利，埃菲亚斯梦游一样跟着文达走进帐篷里，阿不思跟在他身后，没有再看金发男一眼。

 

帐篷内很简陋，还有乐队另外一男一女两个人在里面。文达高兴地告诉另外两名同伴她即将要有单人采访了，惹来同伴欢呼的口哨声。除了金发男，其余三人都跟阿不思和埃菲亚斯打了招呼，进行了简单的自我介绍。

 

埃菲亚斯激动地说明了采访来意，并指着旁边拿着相机的好友，介绍道，“这是阿不思·邓布利多。”

 

“你就是邓布利多？”贝斯手奎妮·戈德斯坦恩露出了惊讶的表情，似乎认识他。阿不思默默回想了一番，确定自己之前没有见过她。

 

“我以为能够让古怪刁钻的布莱克教授常常挂在嘴边念叨的优等生应该是那种戴着厚厚眼镜的书虫。哇，你跟我想象的很不一样。”奎妮坦率地用目光上下打量阿不思，见阿不思一脸疑惑，她意识到自己有点自来熟了，立刻露出安抚人的甜美笑容，“噢，我跟你不是同一个专业的，只是之前的选修课，我上过布莱克教授的课。况且，但凡经常浏览学校告示栏的人，少不了留意到你的名字时常出现在奖学金之类的通告上。你在这一届学生中也是个名人呢。盖勒特，你和邓布利多不是同一届的嘛，肯定也听说过他。”

 

“你知道我没兴趣关心脑子只装着书，还喜欢追着教授拍马屁的人。通常都是道貌岸然的伪君子，而且只会强迫别人盲目服从。”

 

“也比没有羞耻心，还缺乏社会公德心的好，我觉得那样的连称为人的资格都没有。”

 

两人的目光再次化为利剑出鞘，隔空激烈交锋。

 

“呃……原来你们是认识的吗？”剩下的围观群众都被当下诡异的气氛压制住，一头雾水，而埃菲亚斯首先贸然开口。

 

“不认识。”僵硬的异口同声，阿不思和盖勒特首次对同一件事达成共识。

 

而文达比埃菲亚斯更不怕死，不满地抗议，“不是说好来采访我的吗，还在等什么呢？”

 

阿不思举起相机像模像样地给文达和埃菲亚斯拍了一些照片。他没想到埃菲亚斯真的准备好了一套颇有针对性的采访提纲，从音乐想法到乐队演出情况，然后引导到个人喜好和生活习惯。天啊，“狗狗”花了多久时间观察、调查人家啊。

 

文达很开心，肉眼可见的开心，估计也是没想到有人想采访她之余还会问如此深入的问题。

 

为了让好友能够交差，除了文达的特写镜头，阿不思也给奎妮和那个在舞台上让他印象颇深刻的鼓手克里登斯拍了照片。

 

唯独没有主唱盖勒特·格林德沃的部分。

 

即使阿不思不在意，也不得不记住这个名字了。

 

他本来想着拍一些能交差的就可以了，但是埃菲亚斯不想放弃这个难得的初次见面的机会，原本预计十分钟的快速采访，在埃菲亚斯有意的延长下，多了一倍时间。这令阿不思不得不也延长自己假装工作的时间，以免无所事事逼迫跟格林德沃共处一室。

 

可是没什么好拍了啊。他眯起眼睛用镜头扫视一番，只好没事找事地试验各种拍摄角度，打发时间。

 

镜头成了阿不思的第三只眼睛。

 

简陋逼仄的帐篷空间根本不可能在物理上令格林德沃消失在视线死角，镜头总会扫到他，让他闯入画面的边角；但镜头也成了阿不思的伪装，隔断了他明目张胆的窥视——唱歌时燃烧着的欲望形象，犹如一张红色的透明剪影。阿不思用目光一点点、来来回回地尝试将它移动覆盖在此刻百无聊赖的格林德沃身上，他不知道这样对比的意义在哪里，让台上台下的两面决出一个胜负，究竟是为了给对方一个翻身的机会，还是给自己一个客观评价的机会。当然最后他认为自己在做人间观察，毕竟是社会学专业的学生。

 

这样禁忌、秘密的打量同时能够保全他的自尊心——悄悄观察一个赤裸上身的alpha应当要作为omega的正常本能之一写进教科书里。

 

他沉浸在伪装带来的安全感之余，跃跃欲试想要靠近看得更仔细一些，手指扭动焦距，拉近了距离。

 

盖勒特无聊并厌恶地盯着邓布利多，看他围着文达和那个没记住名字的beta不断按下快门，时而对准奎妮或克里登斯，唯独用镜头掠过他。

 

他原本已经忘记那一天和这个人了，店内发生的不愉快和吃瘪通通在当晚派对上用酒精一下浇灭了。他喝得醉醺醺，随意回应一些主动撩他的人，身边从来不缺乏漂亮的男男女女围绕，那个omega真的不算什么，顶多脾气惊人的硬。

 

然而今晚毫无预兆的再次碰面，他不敢相信自己竟然下意识忌讳这个omega。这个omega一而再地对抗他，令他十分不爽，但他更加不爽自己会在意这种事情。这莫名的束缚感，碍手碍脚，让他不能随心所欲地掌控事情以他的意愿去进行、发展。

 

采访文达？怎么可能。不过是这讨人厌的邓布利多又一个想让他吃瘪的小伎俩罢了。

 

无聊透顶的伪君子，盖勒特不屑地想。要是掀起他外表那件名为正义、道德的光鲜包装用力抖几下，保不准里面会掉落多少虱子。但他没兴趣去揭穿查看。盖勒特起身拿起吉他，不打一声招呼，离开帐篷，无声郁闷地宣布今晚结束解散。


	4. Chapter 4

埃菲亚斯在电脑上浏览文达的照片陶醉不已，一顿猛夸阿不思拍得好，到时候全选他拍的去做报道配图！更让他回味的是跟文达面对面的接触。

 

他亲热地一把搂住阿不思的肩膀，承诺明天就给他买三件柠檬蜂蜜蛋糕以示诚心感谢。

 

“如果下次你要借机去接近罗齐尔小姐，不要拉上我，就算买十件柠檬蜂蜜蛋糕送我也不行。”阿不思态度异常坚决，“我讨厌那个格林德沃。跟他待在二十立方米以内的空间，呼吸同一块空气，会严重损害我的大脑以及毒害我的心灵。”

 

“他对你怎么了？”阿不思罕见的强烈反感令埃菲亚斯嗅到不对劲。“不过很多人讨厌格林德沃，多你一个不算多；然而也有很多人喜欢格林德沃，少你一个不算少。”

 

阿不思忍不住翻了个白眼，将两个星期前店里发生的事大致告诉埃菲亚斯。就算埃菲亚斯日常热衷小道消息，听得够多离奇八卦，也不敢相信好友的遭遇。

 

“可是你居然没认出盖勒特·格林德沃？要是你知道他，大概就不会想劝他环保了。上帝啊，你比我以为的还要‘孤陋寡闻’。”埃菲亚斯摇了摇头，似乎十分可惜好友犯了一个低级错误。

 

“我为什么要认得他？他写过什么名著巨作或发表过什么真知灼见能充实我的头脑、开阔我的思维吗，做过什么杰出的社会贡献能温暖我的心灵、作为我的榜样吗，还是他继承的财富多得会让我眼红羡慕？”阿不思发射连珠炮，不甘心地反驳。

 

“停一停，不要那么激动。”埃菲亚斯投降，“他确实都不是你说的那些，不过我以为你再怎样也会留意到我们学校有这么一位风云人物，尤其他跟我们是同一届的。”

 

“我们学校已经堕落到要让这么一个人叱咤风云了吗？”阿不思露出一个鄙夷的表情。

 

“这么说吧，昨晚你也看过他那个乐队的演出，你能感觉到吧，他的歌和他们的表演是真材实料能吸引人的。他这个乐队去年年底去伦敦参加全国地下乐队选拔赛获得了第三名。”

 

阿不思没有吭声，避开埃菲亚斯的视线，怕自己一个不注意就冲动点头赞同。

 

“好吧，我知道你不关心这些，但是平常你没听过周围的女生或男Omega常常谈论起他的名字吗？想跟他恋爱的人可以从学校门口一直排队到你打工的小超市，大把人想跟他标记结对，不过他好像没有认真跟谁恋爱过，典型的花花公子。他的感情八卦真真假假、沸沸扬扬，反正是我们学校热门的茶余饭后话题之一。据说新生跟高年级搭讪混熟最有效的办法之一就是八卦格林德沃。”

 

“谢谢你给我补习了这些‘有益’的信息，‘狗狗’。”阿不思站起来装模作样地鞠了一躬，然后替这些痴男怨女感到可惜，年纪轻轻的怎么都眼瞎心瞎。

 

“或许我该成立一个‘格林德沃戒断治疗小组’。保护环境很重要，拯救失足青年男女的身心健康同样重要，而且这个应该要列入公益组织，鉴于受害群体数量庞大。”

 

埃菲亚斯笑得喘不上气，实在是很久没听过亲爱的阿尔火力十足炮轰谁了。

 

 

当文达向乐队其他人炫耀学校通讯社发表的她个人采访时，盖勒特觉得阿不思·邓布利多耍的小伎俩虽然很拙劣，但意外地容易令人生气。

 

“盖勒特，你脸色这么差是什么意思？我难得有个单独露脸机会就让你这么不爽吗？”文达叉着腰，半是伤心半是不甘地控诉盖勒特的小心眼。

 

“区区学校刊物我要跟你计较什么，我们连伦敦的音乐杂志都上过了。”盖勒特没好气地把薄薄的报纸扔回给文达。

 

奎妮趴在文达肩上阅读内容。埃菲亚斯热情洋溢的文字让她看见了一个不一样的文达，才读了几句就忍不住吃吃笑起来，然后饶有兴致地浏览版面上文达的照片，还有一两张她和克里登斯在帐篷里的抓拍，而他们的主唱盖勒特只在最后一张照片上的角落露出半张脸，存在感被人为大大降低。

 

“看来邓布利多是讨厌盖勒特的那群人之一呀。”奎妮轻易得出结论，“真有意思，我以为他那样沉迷读书，并且听说很少参加学校活动的人是不会在意盖勒特的。比起讨厌，无视才更像他会做的事呀。盖勒特，你到底对人家做了什么？千万别告诉我邓布利多追求过你，然后你拒绝了！”

 

“你平常八卦听多了，脑回路也扭曲失常了是吗？”他虚张声势地抬起下巴，“我什么都没做。”他脸不红心不跳地撒了谎。

 

奎妮根本不信他说的，“噢，那你在气什么？”

 

是啊，他在生气什么，邓布利多有什么值得他生气的，他难道被信息素净化剂喷坏脑子了吗？

 

“我是想起上次寄出去的音乐带小样！一个月了，没有回应，大概没戏。哼，看来只有我一个人担心这件事。”他斜眼盯着奎妮和文达，后者两人心虚地避开视线。

 

进入大三之后，乐队未来的发展成了盖勒特心里最牵挂和操心的事情。尽管他们几个月前才在全国选拔赛拿了前三，愿意与他们签约的厂牌有好几家，但没有一家愿意保证未来半年马上安排他们发碟出道，宣发造势。签约归签约，卖身契写好却没有到手资源，被人圈起来蹉跎青春还不如继续保持自由身。盖勒特要的不止是签约，他要的比这个多得多。

 

要令厂牌愿意往他们身上投资，盖勒特必须要拿出足够的筹码——乐队的作品。他这个月在等待回复的过程里只写了两首新歌，越焦虑越写不出好东西。

 

“但我觉得我们的歌没有问题，盖勒特你的才华是毋庸置疑的。”奎妮认真地说。

 

“那到底是哪里出了问题？！”触到心里的焦虑，盖勒特的怒气已经踏踏实实从邓布利多的小伎俩转移出来。

 

“或者……是因为我们没有像样的宣传照片？”文达没头没脑地提了一句，然后发现其他三个人都用诡异的眼神望着她。“我说真的！我知道音乐质量是最关键的，但我们身处娱乐年代，观众会在意歌手、乐队的视觉风格，厂牌也会啊。如果我们发歌曲小样时配上一些我们量身打造的照片和视频，说不定能让厂牌更认可我们。特别是盖勒特这张脸，以前不是有星探想找他做模特吗，该利用起来了。”

 

其余三个人最初的怀疑眼神随着文达的一番发言慢慢改变，他们没有说话，各自在心里仔细分析可行性。

 

“这一次我同意文达。”向来惜字如金的克里登斯首先回应，让文达有些得意。

 

奎妮也点点头，“我们也可以借这个机会商量一下我们的视觉风格应该是什么样的。哇，我突然觉得我们好像要准备拍MV一样，好兴奋。”

 

“或者可以先由照片入手，这个比较简单好操作。制作视频还要考虑剪辑效果。”

 

“还要找一个靠谱的摄影师。我们有谁认识干这个的人吗？”

 

盖勒特看着大家一言一语雀跃地讨论，事情突然有了新方向，堵塞在心的焦虑渐渐被此时跃跃欲试的兴奋劲打通了一个出口。

 

“以及预算。这个要首先考虑，我们能花多少钱去请一个能准确捕捉我们精神气质的专业摄影师。”克里登斯一针见血，大家热烈的想法撞上实际问题霎时降温。

 

“让盖勒特发一个招募就能解决。他那么多的崇拜者、追求者，总有会摄影的吧？说不定还愿意免费帮忙。”文达感觉十分良好，今天自己的点子怎么都那么棒。

 

“那样的话，最后出来的恐怕是盖勒特个人写真。他的追求者一见到他几乎都晕头转向。况且这样一个个筛选太耗时间了。”奎妮不赞成地说，她的目光无意落到文达手上的校刊，一个名字闪现在脑海。“你们觉得这几张文达的照片拍得怎样？”

 

“是我们熟知的文达。”克里登斯简短地评论，文达投来一个大大的问号。

 

“没错，我觉得我们可以试试找邓布利多帮忙。”奎妮快速跳去结论。克里登斯瞬间恍然大悟，似乎马上理解了奎妮的想法。而跟不上这两人思维的文达投来更多的问号。

 

“不行，我是不会找他的。”盖勒特即刻反对，语气严厉。

 

“我肯定不会让你去找他啊，因为他根本不会答应你。”奎妮无视盖勒特的否决，转向文达，“那个叫多吉的男生喜欢你，我知道你绝对感受到了。你去找他帮忙，由他来说服邓布利多。”

 

“我不同意。除了他以外，谁都可以。”盖勒特坚持之余开始暴躁，甚至由于奎妮不听他意见，脸上开始乌云密布，可怕至极。

 

“你刚刚也说了他讨厌盖勒特。喜欢盖勒特的不适合干这个，难道讨厌他的反而合适？”文达一连串疑问在脑子排着队，只好想到什么问什么了。

 

“如果我们正式委托他帮忙，我觉得他不是会带着个人情绪做事的人。我相信自己看人的直觉。他明明不熟悉你，但是能拍摄出你的本质，这样敏锐的触觉太厉害了。我们不正是需要一个能展示我们真正样子的人吗，我们的歌、我们的演出不就是我们的一部分吗？”奎妮越说越激动，抓住了文达的肩膀，然后既恳求又执意地直直望着盖勒特，似乎不允许他再说一个不字。“如果邓布利多就是我们目前所能找到最合适的人，你因为某些不能告诉我们的私人理由硬要坚持反对，乐队错过的机会和时间，你难道不在意吗？我们不能再等下去了，你知道的，你也在焦急。乐队的未来才是我们最在乎的事情，对不对，盖尔？”


	5. Chapter 5

阿不思踮手踮脚，疲惫地推开家里大门。客厅静悄悄的，只有一盏客厅的灯代替守候，没有熄灭。他知道这是母亲留给他的。

 

他刚从福吉先生的小超市下班。明天开始店内做促销活动，除了帮福吉先生整理促销商品，还装饰了一下店内布置，忙活整整一晚。

 

回来得太晚了，他猜家人应该都各自回到房间入睡了。稍早的时候，他发短信告诉母亲今晚夜归。

 

邓布利多一家长期保持夜晚十点左右熄灯休息的习惯，虽然阿不思和阿不福思都依然会在自己房间做自己的事情，但他们都尽量轻手轻脚不发出声音。

 

这都是为了照顾妹妹阿丽安娜。脑神经遭受损伤的人，不能像一般人一样熬夜，充足的休息和睡眠对她来说非常重要。而她的家人所能做的就是创造和配合这样适合休息的安静环境。

 

另一方面来说，妹妹早早休息，他们才能从一天的照料中解脱出来，真正拥有属于自己的时间，开始做自己的事情。阿不思不希望自己这么想，尤其偶尔妹妹闹脾气到了十一点都不肯睡觉导致他计划被打乱时，他会更严厉地压下这样的念头。即便为了妹妹的健康和为了自己，两者是可以同时存在的。然而态度，态度能做出区分。

 

经过餐桌时，阿不思发现上面摆着一碟被大碗盖起来的食物。走过去揭开，是母亲留下的晚餐薄饼。想必阿不福思今晚也努力地忍住嘴馋，尽量留下足够他吃的量。

 

家人这样微小、一贯的习惯仍然让他感到一丝温暖。他带着薄饼上楼回到自己的房间。今天是筋疲力尽的一天，除却晚上店内忙碌的工作，下午放学他还差点跟好友埃菲亚斯吵起来。

 

想起埃菲亚斯说的事，他拉开书桌的第二层抽屉，拿出一个精心保管的盒子，里面是他两年前用攒了差不多一年的从打工钱里省下来的余粮，买来的二手胶卷相机。摄影是一项跟他生活质量格格不入的爱好，喜爱摄影的人都难免希望有一台良好的设备，更何况一台总是不够的。虽然摄影设备的好坏不是决定好作品的最关键因素，但谁不想有个好设备呢？何况相机在手能够弥补一部分阿不思的遗憾和不甘。

 

现在即使有好相机，大部分时候他也分不出时间去练习拍摄。平常生活中，他常常只来得及用手机捕捉一些瞬间，比如白云，晚霞，学校里的猫，路边的植物，通常占用不到他在路上的一分钟时间。

 

阿不思总是想着，等毕业后有了正式的稳定工作，有时间和钱，他一定要好好练习摄影。

 

“所以这次你有一个机会可以帮人拍照，发挥你的爱，而且对方还会支付一些费用，有什么不好呢？你去小超市兼职一晚上也差不多是这笔钱。”

 

埃菲亚斯就是这么尝试说服他帮忙给“死亡圣器乐队”拍宣传用的照片。

 

阿不思觉得好友为了他的暗恋对象已经丧失了基本的理智，以及丧失了站在他立场思考问题的能力。所有难题在埃菲亚斯看来都是能解决的，而他的好友阿不思只是在找借口不想帮忙而已。

 

“我哪里来的单反相机可以帮他们拍照？”

 

“上次采访用的那一台就可以啊，我去问通讯社借，一定行的。反正乐队那边说只需要拍摄一天。”

 

“可是我不想见到盖勒特·格林德沃，也不想给他拍照。”

 

“你不是只给他拍照，是给整个乐队！阿尔，你是怕他吗？你是这样的人吗？”

 

阿不思磨了磨后槽牙，感觉没法沟通了，埃菲亚斯居然连激将法都想用上了。

 

“我没怎么给人拍过照，我不是专业的，我不想浪费他们的时间。”

 

“给自己一点信心！他们很喜欢上次你给文达拍的那些照片。我就知道，找你是对的。况且……我已经替你答应了……”

 

正是最后一句话让阿不思差点跟埃菲亚斯吵起来，要不是快要到兼职时间他赶着离开，说不定他们会吵得一发不可收拾。

 

他闷闷不乐地掏出手机，翻出埃菲亚斯晚上发来的道歉短信。好友诚挚道歉，表示没想到阿不思真的如此反感格林德沃，但说出去的话覆水难收，请阿不思一定要帮这次的忙。

 

他只得又一次为好友两肋插刀。

 

 

“死亡圣器乐队”跟埃菲亚斯和阿不思约好了周末拍摄前，先在周四下午碰面商量拍摄内容。这个时间是根据阿不思的课表筛选出来的，埃菲亚斯倒是随时愿意为此翘课。如果不是看在有一笔费用的份上，阿不思说什么也不会周末请假不兼职，他宁可挤出其他空闲时间给埃菲亚斯处理这件麻烦事。

 

盖勒特·格林德沃显然也不想见到他。来到乐队练习室时，阿不思又亲身感受到格林德沃眼睛长在头顶上的态度。既然这样，为什么还非要请他拍摄呢？但率先开口的奎妮很快解答了他内心的疑问。

 

“我特别、特别喜欢你给文达拍的照片，她的神韵你抓得太准了，所以我十分希望你能帮我们这次的摄影。我让文达帮忙联系埃菲亚斯找你，希望你和埃菲亚斯都不要介意我的一点小小私心。”埃菲亚斯忙不迭送地摇头，阿不思在心里为埃菲亚斯重色轻友的态度翻了个白眼。

 

眼前这个笑容甜美，平易近人的金发女生是目前阿不思唯一愿意接触的乐队成员。盖勒特·格林德沃坐在一边，眼睛望着窗外，一点也不掩饰自己的情绪，明晃晃传达出此刻留在这里是不得已的意味。

 

弄得像是我求着来拍照一样。阿不思心想，凉凉地望了一眼格林德沃，同样决意无视他。

 

文达和另外那个阿不思记得叫克里登斯的鼓手则默默听着奎妮主持会议，看来他们内部早已商量好今天全部交给奎妮负责对接要求。

 

“很谢谢你的喜欢，我需要坦诚告诉你们，我不是专业的摄影师，平常也没有怎么帮人拍摄，我会尽力达到你们希望的效果，但我能确保的只是自己的尽力而为。”

 

“不用担心，我们没有设定具体主题，况且我们也没有太多预算去设定华丽的拍摄主题。我们只想你能拍出我们真实的一面。”

 

 

奎妮代表乐队全员来交流也是非常好的，起码效率提高了不少，减少了大家七嘴八舌讨论而引起离题的可能性。会议不用半小时便结束，阿不思喜欢跟条理清晰、善长沟通的人打交道。

 

他们定好了拍摄时间，阿不思希望他们当天能穿着风格接近的衣服。

 

埃菲亚斯非常兴奋、雀跃，好像是他准备去拍照似的。一想到周末可以整天跟文达待在一起，他不由自主地在阿不思身边蹦蹦跳跳。

 

“‘狗狗’，你这么喜欢文达，有没有想过，如果她对你没有朋友以上的感情……”阿不思选择隐晦地提及他心中的忧虑。他观察过文达，文达对埃菲亚斯没有这么如火的热情，更准确来说是随意的态度。然而旁观者清的事，往往正是当局者迷。

 

“阿尔，你没有喜欢过一个人。喜欢一个人是根本不会想这么多的，我只想让她开心，想把握每一次可以跟她在一起的机会。她会不会喜欢我，那是未来的事情。我当然希望她也喜欢我，可我不是带着这样的目的才喜欢她。”连说这番话，埃菲亚斯也是眼里闪着温柔的光芒。

 

阿不思哑口无言，他没有恋爱过，除了担心好朋友受伤害，他也给不出更多有用的恋爱建议了。这样不计结果的恋爱心情，让他既好奇也疑惑，然而话到嘴边还是吞回去了。

 

“我的小天才阿尔什么时候才会谈恋爱呢？真想看看是谁能让你动心。”留意到阿不思突然的沉默，埃菲亚斯停下欢快的步伐，凑到阿不思身边，认真地望着他，“自从你在高中分化后，追求你的大有人在。你总是说忙，以后再考虑恋爱。可是阿尔，再忙碌的同龄人都会向往爱情，你到底在害怕什么？”


	6. Chapter 6

奎妮之前说乐队对于这次拍摄没有什么预算。所以他们商议后选择免费的大自然。

 

阿不思正蹲在河堤旁，他们定下在流经小镇的这条主要河流附近取景。围绕水源，河流附近长出大片大片的野草野花，小动物自然也在这里安家。现在正值初夏，阳光灿烂而不炎热，植物丰茂，没有什么比美丽的自然景色更能拍摄出令人满意的照片。

 

潺潺的流水声清空杂念，野草的青涩气味混杂泥土的一点腥味令阿不思心旷神怡。他独自享受当下这难得的休闲户外时光，同时等待其他人前来汇合，包括埃菲亚斯。

 

盖勒特是阿不思以外第二个到达的人。他看了看手机，只不过是提前了十分钟到罢了，心里嫌弃其余乐队成员竟然会比他更迟到达。

 

阿不思没有发现盖勒特，并不知道附近已经不止他一人了。他正在兴致勃勃地观察落在河面上的水鸭。而盖勒特也不想弄出声响，省得被邓布利多发现，然后两人互瞪直到其他人来齐。

 

河面上的两只水鸭不知道在争抢什么，互相威吓，还激起水花差点要打起来，然后其中一只虚张声势了一会便主动撤了。由头到尾旁观全程的阿不思忍不住笑起来。盖勒特稀奇地听见邓布利多的笑声，好奇地循着他的目光看见河面的水鸭，然后失望地发现只有水鸭，没别的了。

 

真是个怪人，盖勒特心里想，对着水鸭笑得那么开心，平时却保持一种疏离感，像是更愿意对非人类的事物袒露心思。

 

视线落到邓布利多身边的相机包，他想起了今天的任务。当日奎妮捏到他对乐队的软肋，最后盖勒特不情不愿地默许了她的要求，然而没有任何期待——难不成真指望这个跟他有过节的omega将他拍出名作风采。但盖勒特相信以自己的相貌，只要掌镜的人不是丧失基本审美，都不可能将他拍得索然无味。

 

阿不思身形单薄地蹲在那里，抱着自己的膝盖，整个人似乎要淹没在身边的野草里。肩胛骨在白色T恤下隆起两道弧线，白皙的脖颈在被风吹起的红发之间若隐若现令人想入非非。

 

河堤边的两个人，一个在观察水鸭，另一个在后面观察着看水鸭的人。

 

“喂！盖勒特！”

 

“阿尔！”

 

文达和埃菲亚斯的声音突然同时响起。

 

阿不思吓了一跳快速转过头，惊悚地看见格林德沃就在他身后不远处坐着——这个人来了多久？为什么鬼鬼祟祟在他背后不出声？！

 

留意到邓布利多强烈怀疑的眼神，盖勒特简直要暴起骂人——骂文达和多吉。

 

幸好文达他们身后还跟着奎妮和克里登斯，盖勒特收起骂人的冲动。这下总算人齐了，化解了解释不清的尴尬场面，可以直奔主题去拍摄。

 

阿不思打量四个人统一的黑色风格服装以及上面的金属装饰物，感到并不意外。他环顾四周，大致在脑海里勾勒出想要的取景构图。为了更贴合他们的音乐气氛，阿不思建议在现场循环播放他们的歌。而乐队成员不需要现场跟着演奏，他们只要轻松自在地在这周围游荡，做自己想做的就好。

 

阿不思没办法设定什么画面内容，也不擅长这种摆拍，他更喜欢当一个观察者随时捕捉意想不到的真实。

 

要让人突然进入忘记他人存在的独处状态，不是一件简单的事。不仅因为此时有镜头在追踪，也因为人其实总是下意识逃避独处，没有多少面对自我的经验。

 

起初奎妮和文达都难以进入阿不思所要求的状态，她们太容易在意阿不思手里的镜头，忍不住就想摆出姿势配合拍摄。那样太刻意了，阿不思决定先停止追踪她们两人，转而去观察克里登斯。

 

这个鼓手一向沉默寡言，却似乎是最快自如进入独处状态的人。他坐在草丛里，双手握着鼓槌，听着他们的歌，跟着节奏在空气中敲打隐形的架子鼓。伴随一阵快速激昂的旋律，他在风中闭着眼，猛烈连续击打只存在他脑海中的吊镲，动作酣畅淋漓。阿不思为这爆发力和感染力默默惊讶和赞叹，及时按下快门。克里登斯成了他一开始最喜欢的模特，阿不思能感受到对方如何纯粹地沉醉在音乐之中，而这份纯粹他很欣赏。

 

慢慢地，奎妮和文达在无所事事之中，尝试自己找乐子。她们不像克里登斯面朝大自然来一番演奏，她们更愿意探索这块河堤。

 

奎妮蹲在一株野花旁边，手指勾过花茎，将花朵置于鼻端，她好奇这朵花的味道。阿不思不知道那花味道如何，但他看见奎妮笑了，代替花朵香气飘来。那是一种属于爱花女生的笑容，展露共鸣一切美丽事物的天性。

 

文达不关心植物，在河岸边悠闲散步的水鸭吸引了她的注意力和勾起她恶作剧的心。她假装漫不经心地靠近水鸭，然后猛地发起攻击，水鸭惊慌逃跑，她哈哈大笑。但很快文达便厌烦追鸭子的单调游戏，于是跑去闹盖勒特。

 

盖勒特独自坐在河堤上一块凸出来相对干净的地方。这块地方因为高出四周，所以附近的野草也比较矮小稀疏，他不像阿不思和克里登斯那么愿意亲近自然。

 

文达不怕死地在盖勒特眼前捣乱了一会，收获了盖勒特无数的眼神警告。

 

而跟着文达转移镜头的阿不思，逃避了半天，也不得不承认只剩下格林德沃没有拍摄了。他默默调整心态，将镜头对准格林德沃，又像当初在帐篷里采访那样透过镜头观察他。

 

风在翻动格林德沃的金发，他的神态保持一贯的目中无人，即使此刻也许没有情绪照样令人不敢上前。盖勒特望着河对岸似乎思考得出神，怀里抱着吉他，悬在河堤边缘的双腿偶尔无聊地一晃一晃。阿不思藏在镜头后，风中的格林德沃令他以为捕捉到了对方一点若有似无的脆弱，可稍纵即逝，他反应过来时早已来不及拍下证据。阿不思从取景框抬起头疑惑地盯着格林德沃，怀疑自己是不是错觉。尽管脆弱这样的形容恐怕没人认为适合用在格林德沃身上，但他坐在那里极其偶尔微微皱起眉头，似乎心有牵挂，连阿不思也忍不住好奇是什么样的事能让这个目中无人的家伙在意、烦恼。格林德沃没有听自己的歌，他在断断续续试弹新的旋律。

 

端着镜头继续试了好几个角度，阿不思依然不满意，直觉哪里不足，刚才对方无意间泄露的软肋还在抓着他的心。平心而论格林德沃是长得好看，随便给个侧脸特写，再调成黑白照，相信成片效果挺像那么回事的。可他并不是要拍对方的皮相，他想认真做好这件事。现在滞留于表面无从下手，阿不思有点犯难，忽然明白自己不是那么了解格林德沃，他让对方在偏见中存在得过于平面。虽然回想起与格林德沃这段时间有限的接触，一时间闪现的尽是令他从鼻孔喷气的恼人画面。但阿不思告诉自己或许应该再等等，等待格林德沃可能的突破口。

 

忽然阿不思灵光一闪，按照记忆走到格林德沃身后不远处的地方，模仿今天格林德沃坐在他身后的距离和方位，也用格林德沃观察他的同样角度试着去观察格林德沃。在某一阵风又卷起格林德沃金色的头发时，他无意识地抬头望向天空，也许是在盯着风？阿不思举起相机按下快门。

 

 

选照片的工作，乐队交给了阿不思，对此他欣然接受。但阿不思也提出同时将全部照片发给他们，由乐队自行选择。只有一张除外，那是阿不思偷拍的埃菲亚斯远远凝视文达的照片，被他直接抽起来。

 

奎妮第二天在邮箱收到阿不思所选的第一批照片，马上兴奋地喊其他人过来看。这批发来的照片二十张不到，作为阿不思精挑细选的部分，乐队的每个人都流露出不同程度的好奇。里面有乐队全员散落在河堤不同地方的空旷合照，也有两三人或单人的。

 

奎妮一边翻阅照片，不加掩饰地赞赏阿不思的能力以及对自己选人眼光的自信。

 

比起其他人侧脸或正脸的单人照，盖勒特发现自己的单人只有一张背影照。在那张照片里，他坐在河堤上，金色的头发像羽毛一样飘动；吉他被他珍重地圈在手臂底下，一如最坚定的同伴，温柔地支撑着盖勒特；他正仰头望向天空，在宽阔天地之间，像一只等待飞翔的大鸟。

 

没有人知道他当时是什么样的表情，但奎妮惊讶地说，“天哪，盖勒特，你怎么看起来好孤独？”


	7. Chapter 7

从奎妮即刻回复的邮件中，阿不思得知自己的作品受到认可，他由衷地松了一口气，这也使他更有劲头去处理第二批次选的照片。他答应奎妮会在一周内将第二批和原片整理好发送。

 

周四下午没有课，阿不思独自待在环保社的活动教室，策划下个月的活动方案。社团的活动通常是几个人一起操办，哪怕阿不思即将大四，他还是尽可能挤出时间去做。这不仅是他的兴趣，也是他将专业知识与实际操作结合起来的最佳途径之一。

 

尽管多年以来，环保受到媒体的广泛报道，主流似乎都在提倡环保意识，但真正关心的年轻人并不多。这个社团从来不是学校里受欢迎的那种，准确来说只是靠着社团成员力所能及地维持下去。

 

因此难得有人拜访。阿不思听见门口的声响敏感地抬头，眼前的人叫他意想不到。

 

“你想来找谁？”他很警惕。

 

盖勒特现在不那么防备邓布利多了，但也不喜欢对方直白竖起的防御。

 

“你。”盖勒特慢条斯理地踏进教室，像一个优雅的捕猎者，以走过的路线划出一个狩猎圈。既然邓布利多防御，那他就勉为其难地配合进攻吧。

 

“有事直说吧。相信你跟我一样，没兴趣与对方多待一分钟。”阿不思停下手里写着的方案，谨慎地盯着格林德沃。对方特意来找他很难不令他不满心戒备。

 

“我们这个周六晚上在莱斯酒吧有个小型现场演唱表演，需要你到现场拍几张我们的演出照片。”盖勒特停在教室的窗前，随意地坐上窗台。

 

“抱歉，我要工作，没有时间。”

 

“你问也不问演出时间？我们是晚上十一点后举行的演出，那一家酒吧专门在深夜营业。我问过你的朋友多吉，他说你周六晚上一般九点半就会下班。”

 

看来他在这里也是埃菲亚斯说的。“狗狗”到底是谁的朋友？阿不思心内忿忿不平。

 

张口就来的借口刚抛出去却被迎面化解，阿不思略微不服气地扫了一眼格林德沃，这让后者心情明亮。盖勒特十分满意自己事前的准备，继续追击游说：“这次依然有报酬。我们当晚演出后就能拿到一笔演出费，可以立刻支付你。”

 

“拍摄昏暗的酒吧环境需要更好的摄影设备，上次那台相机做不到。请别的人吧。”

 

“这个不用担心，我们能借到你要的相机。”

 

又一个借口被精准化解，虽然他所说的设备问题也是事实。这下阿不思反而提醒自己收敛好情绪，他不习惯这样任性地推搪，一而再拒绝倒显得他耿耿于怀。接下来他既没有看格林德沃，也没有说话。盖勒特看出来他正在考虑。

 

“你们演出什么时候结束？我不能太晚回家。”

 

很好，他答应了。

 

“三十分钟左右，不会太久。”

 

阿不思点了点头，迫不及待说：“详细情况，我会问奎妮的。既然我答应了，你可以走了。”

 

盖勒特跳下窗台，直直朝阿不思走来，直到他双手撑在阿不思座位的桌面，居高临下地望着阿不思，“你很怕我？”

 

阿不思为这人的自恋而生生发出一声嘲笑。他双手抱在胸前，无畏地直视格林德沃。他坐着不代表丧失地利，让站着的占去便宜。随即阿不思还后靠椅背，似是想留出空间证明自己有回旋的余裕。

 

“我只是不喜欢你而已。听说不喜欢你的人有很多，相信你也不会介意多一个。”

 

“知道你不是怕我，我就放心了。”盖勒特下意识压低上半身，俯视距离的缩进通常意味着由上至下的施压，阿不思感受到了对方故意的压迫。说不上想欺负邓布利多，盖勒特不知怎么的，就是见不得对方逞强的疏离。然而在他想出更好的举动之前，身体已经遵照本能反应，再次流露他恶质的一面。

 

但阿不思一发现对方不怀好意靠近的脸，立刻条件反射猛地站了起来，离开格林德沃能触碰的范围，甚至半只脚跨出了座位，神情尖锐而严肃，似要逃又似要战斗。

 

不好，吓到猎物了。

 

盖勒特悻悻直起身体，看了一眼邓布利多桌面在写的方案，退回窗户旁边，继续坐在窗台，没有离开的意思。

 

阿不思不知道他待在这里还打算做什么，但不想再被他牵扯更多情绪，因此选择重新坐下，镇定心神，假装格林德沃不存在，继续写方案。

 

“为什么你不学摄影，或者做一些摄影兼职。奎妮说你是优等生，你根本不用去小超市那种地方打工。”

 

格林德沃是不是不懂不要打扰正在做事的人是基本礼仪？阿不思凝滞的笔尖不耐烦地停下。

 

“第一，不关你的事；第二，成绩好跟选择去什么地方兼职没有必然联系；第三，不是所有人都能像你那么幸运，能把喜欢的事情拿来谋生。”阿不思冷冰冰地回应。

 

“我只是觉得你拍照很好，而你选择在小超市打工，为什么要浪费自己的能力。”

 

从格林德沃嘴里听到夸奖自己的话，阿不思反而满心狐疑——他还打算提出什么要求？

 

“你在写活动策划，又是环保。既然你希望改变环境，为什么不去竞选学生会主席？大把人喜欢巴结学生会主席，那样你可以有更大的影响力，比现在费劲做的事情有效多了。”

 

格林德沃为什么会有这么多问题？并且他问得太直白了，阿不思觉得心里憋着一股气。

 

“我在小超市兼职，是因为那里吻合我的许多要求。我兼职不是为了赚零花钱，我有家人要照顾，也没那么多钱和时间去玩摄影。最后，也是最重要的——我不喜欢利用权力逼迫他人认同我的理念。”

 

阿不思反感像此刻内心轻易被格林德沃搅动起波澜的失控感，对方的每一个问题都让他不适地回想起过去，想起过去的仇恨与不甘心。

 

以妹妹阿丽安娜和父亲帕西瓦尔首当其冲遭受不公正对待的邓布利多一家，他人利用权力、金钱，蔑视法律，肆意践踏阿不思家人的健康和权益；同样可怕的是围观者的冷漠和倾轧。造成污染的工厂在那个地方给许多村民提供工作收入。奶酪被动，利益不站在道义一方，过激的村民甚至想阻挠邓布利多家打官司扳倒工厂。

 

而他那包含了许多精彩畅想的未来，也随着变故早已破灭了。

 

对他人恶意的恐惧，对他人的不信任感，都深深刻在他年幼的心中，滋生恨意。与此逐渐共生的是强烈的迷惑，那个时候他不能明白为什么人可以对人做出没有怜悯、没有同情心的残酷行为；为什么同样构造的一颗心，一些热情，而一些可以如此冷酷。这些问题，恨意给不了答案，他越是憎恨越是迷惑。无解的苦闷以及求知欲推动他想去了解背后的种种，追根溯源，学习所处的社会其结构、运作的机制。

 

于是他选择了社会学。多年学习，阿不思逐渐看见更深层的东西，触到他想知道的答案。理解可以在理智的层面化解恨意。然而受过的伤害，即使不恨了，也难以改变身上依旧带着充当保护层的疏离感。

 

“呼吁人们要环保，不如自己掌握制定法律的权力才是有效和直接的方法。”盖勒特漫不经心地坐在教室窗台，“大众是自私、愚蠢、盲目的，不能指望群体觉醒。而一个个唤醒的办法太低效了。稍微翻一翻历史书也能知道，每次变革总有个领头人发起、统领大众。想要世界改变，自己攀上顶峰才是关键，让世界以你的意志进行改变。”

 

阿不思暗暗吃惊，这个整天抱着吉他、举止轻浮的人竟然也有动脑子思考的时候？然而他在心里不得不承认对方的这番话，曾经也是他所想的，不过那是在他十几岁刚开始阅读《乌合之众》时的想法。代理大众，拥有权力，改变世界，显得多么正义和诱人。然而当他了解越多越深，便发现这个看起来很美好的想法，藏在背后的都是鲜血。如果他这么做，跟践踏人权和环境的工厂老板有什么区别。屠龙的少年最后变成恶龙，那是血的诅咒。

 

“你所说的，我不能说完全错误，但你了解得还不够深入。如果你有兴趣，我可以推荐你看这方面的书，能让你的看法更全面和完善。”阿不思抬起头，难得认真地回望格林德沃。

 

盖勒特从鼻孔发出哼笑声。他又一次跳下窗台，这次终于走向教室门口，然而半路他又停下来。

 

“为什么，你选了那张照片？”

 

尽管格林德沃语焉不详，但阿不思马上理解他所说的是哪一张。

 

“因为我觉得那一张最真实。”阿不思情不自禁放软了语气，恐怕是他们刚才短短交流的十分钟里，最可以称得上正常、柔和的回应了。他还有半句话没说，怕说出来显得太自以为是，毕竟他仍然不认为自己了解格林德沃。

 

盖勒特看了邓布利多一眼，一言不发离开教室。

 

他原本来这里是为了证明给奎妮看，即使像邓布利多这样的人，他也有办法说服。

 

现在，他有点不确定最后是谁说服谁了。

 

阿不思目送格林德沃，默默吐出没说出口的那半句话——“你在那一刻很真实。”


	8. Chapter 8

今天晚上没什么客人，阿不思强迫自己专注核对订单，而无所事事的时间过得特别慢。眼看即将可以下班，阿不思马上打烊，收拾好店内，并且不忘把要带给阿不福思的新毛巾叠进背包。

 

尽管距离乐队演出时间还有一个多小时，到达莱斯酒吧时，阿不思看见埃菲亚斯按照约定时间已经带着相机在酒吧门口等着他了。

 

这家专门在深夜营业的酒吧，对来者的身份检查十分严格，二十岁以下的统统不能入内。阿不思和埃菲亚斯出示身份证，并且证明是乐队带来负责摄影的人员后，被酒吧工作人员带进后台。

 

据说在“死亡圣器乐队”之后还会有别的表演，直到凌晨两点，而且后面的演出才是重头戏，乐队的演出仅仅是暖场。虽然很好奇，但阿不思不想在酒吧待那么晚，打算拍摄工作一结束他就走。

 

奎妮和文达在后台已经开始化妆。酒吧不大，后台只有两间小小的化妆室，而乐队只分配到一间。他们六个人都挤在里面，等待演出开始。化妆镜嵌着的一排排灯泡好像要照得镜子里的每个人都交出秘密。如果他们有秘密的话。

 

埃菲亚斯坐在文达附近，跟她有一搭没一搭地聊天。

 

阿不思短短环视了整个房间，谨慎地避开盖勒特的位置，找到一块在克里登斯身边的空位坐下。

 

两边的镜子让房间死角无处遁形，而目光无处安放。阿不思略微不适应，低下头开始专心调试相机，打算待会在酒吧的环境灯光下试拍。他感觉身边有一道视线在默默观察他，于是抬起头对克里登斯露出浅浅的笑容——一道无声的友善招呼。自从上次河堤旁的拍摄，阿不思对这个鼓手印象挺好。奎妮很好沟通，而克里登斯让他感觉安全。

 

“谢谢你上次拍的照片，我很喜欢。”克里登斯略微害羞地表达感谢。

 

阿不思又回以一个灿烂笑容，“你打鼓的样子很投入，我也拍得很愉快。”

 

两个人开始小声地交谈，尽管都是两三句一个回合，但没有冷场的尴尬。克里登斯寡言而温柔，阿不思与他真正聊上后一见如故。盖勒特突然弹起吉他，响亮的声音一瞬间打断了两人的谈话——阿不思的思绪被打断了。

 

阿不思不禁皱起眉头，克里登斯望了盖勒特一眼，耸耸肩对阿不思解释道：“不用介意，我们经常这样，他没恶意的。”

 

阿不思摇摇头，表示没放在心上：“我很好奇，你是怎么加入这个乐队的？你跟格林德沃，抱歉，没别的意思，只是你们……很不一样。”

 

“他当时在招募鼓手，我去试，然后他认为我可以，过程就这么简单。”克里登斯又望了一眼盖勒特，“我知道他不是一个好相处的人，但在乐队的事情上，他是最拼的。这个乐队由他一手组建。不论是乐队未来的发展，平时接洽表演活动维持收入，都由他负责规划。这点上我很佩服他，而我一心只想做个鼓手。”

 

阿不思不自觉回想起那天在河岸边，格林德沃烦恼的脸连同风一并闯进他的镜头。他没见过私下认真的格林德沃，只知道他在台上演唱时的沉醉。

 

“你们乐队的名字也与众不同，居然是用童话的名字。”

 

“是盖勒特的主意，听说他很喜欢那个故事。”

 

“成为死亡的主人？”阿不思忍俊不禁，“还挺吻合他自恋自大的个性。”

 

“克里登斯，你出去检查一下架子鼓。”盖勒特停止弹奏，突然朝这边喊话。

 

“检查过了。”克里登斯平静地回应。

 

“再检查一次。上次底鼓中途出岔子，今晚不能再犯同样的失误。”盖勒特语气十分严肃。

 

克里登斯听话地站起来，而阿不思带上相机也趁机跟着一起出去试拍。

 

文达凑近镜子检查眼周，余光瞧见盖勒特脸色不佳，感到十分莫名：“盖勒特，你是不是晚上吃错东西不舒服？早说了让你少吃你家楼下那间快餐店卖的热狗，我上次吃了就拉肚子。”

 

奎妮笑得手抖画歪了眼线。

 

 

乐队在台上尽情地奏响手中的乐器，底下舞池有不少人跟着摇摆蹦跳，热闹得不像凌晨十二点。舞台彩灯忽明忽暗，每个人都沐浴了一身五彩斑斓。耳膜被音响震得麻木，阿不思专心地调整光圈和快门速度，努力拍出现场的气氛。

 

这是他第二次观看乐队演出。盖勒特今晚比那天校园表演更投入，不仅脖子青筋爆起，连手臂上的筋脉也密密麻麻地浮现在皮肤上，让阿不思冒起鸡皮疙瘩。

 

舞台上的射灯太热了，盖勒特顺手脱下上衣，露出修长的上半身；皮裤松垮垮地卡在盆骨，子弹内裤的边缘随着动作幅度露出，惹人注目。阿不思感到耳朵充血发烫，肯定是因为现场混杂了太多气味令人不适，加上隆隆的音乐声使血液上冲大脑。他定了定神，集中注意力去捕捉乐队情绪爆发的瞬间。

 

这次跟河边的拍摄很不一样，难度更高，而且他要通过镜头帮乐队展示现场激烈、狂野的一面。他不断在台下走动选取角度。然而无论哪一个角度，格林德沃汗淋淋的身影总是难以避免占据取景框内大部分画面。几个观众似乎被疯狂传染，跑到台边伸手想抓住格林德沃的腿，而后者见怪不怪地做了几个假动作，撩得那几个观众更痴狂。阿不思手心冒汗。

 

作为暖场，“死亡圣器乐队”的表演称得上将现场燃烧了一遍，莱斯酒吧沸腾了。

 

阿不思有点羡慕混在观众之中的埃菲亚斯——要不是有任务在身，他也想无拘无束地融入其中，在底下做一名尽兴的观众。

 

乐队结束表演下台，阿不思也立刻收起镜头回到后台化妆间。乐队全员都一身汗。即使奎妮和文达上了妆，脸部红热的皮肤照旧透过粉底显露成粉红色。阿不思也拿出随身携带的手帕擦了擦额头的汗——用三脚架不方便走动，整场三十分钟下来全靠双手托起相机，让今晚的差事更像体力活。

 

阿不思一边收拾相机设备，一边不由自主地悄悄盯着镜子里正在用毛巾擦身上汗水的格林德沃。格林德沃在台上的表现总能让他想起之前那个比喻——“像一团燃烧的欲望”。他的本能，不止是omega那部分，还有别的心里压抑已久、与情欲无关的部分都在被滋润，悄然破土生长。

 

自由，自由，自由……忠于自我的自由。

 

 

盖勒特还没喘匀气，就被酒吧工作人员喊出去。回来的时候，他手里拿着今晚的报酬，抽出几张递给了阿不思，然后像平常那样分给乐队成员。

 

阿不思拿着钱，恍惚觉得自己也是他们其中的一员。于是他站在一旁等全部人收拾好，打算跟他们一起离开。酒吧老板邀请他们可以在吧台免费点几杯酒，作为今晚演出的感谢。文达和奎妮打算留下喝一杯再走，埃菲亚斯表示要跟着文达留下；克里登斯对此没有兴趣，干脆地跟大家告辞回家；阿不思不可能留下喝酒，已经凌晨十二点半了。

 

于是他紧跟着克里登斯一起离开酒吧。保安拉开酒吧大门让他们回到凌晨寂静的现实世界，随后大门紧紧关上守护内里的热火朝天。室外熟悉的微凉空气既令阿不思感到踏实，又引起他的一点怅然若失。他下意识地回头，惊讶地发现格林德沃也跟在他们身后出来。

 

莱斯酒吧的门口前面是一个Y字形路口。

 

克里登斯把背包甩在肩上，得知阿不思与自己不同路后，简单说了一句再见便独自朝着其中一条路走了，留下阿不思和盖勒特在原地。

 

只剩他们两人，阿不思有点尴尬，于是匆匆跟格林德沃道别，不等对方回应也朝着另外一条路走了。

 

才走出不到五十米，背后由远至近响起摩托车的声音。阿不思顾着快步向家的方向走，没想到摩托车停在他身边。

 

“你住在哪里。”

 

阿不思莫名看着坐在黑色摩托车上的格林德沃，夜色太深了脑子混沌，嘴巴不受控制地报出街道名字。

 

“上来。”格林德沃意简言赅地命令。

 

这是什么诡异的情况……

 

邓布利多的眉头皱得太深了，令盖勒特不耐烦地补充道：“送你回家。”

 

“不必了……”阿不思后退了一步，格林德沃的友善令人不敢相信，他别扭地不知如何回应。

 

“这条街深夜经常出现醉鬼，你该不会指望靠信息素净化剂对付喝醉的alpha吧？”后面那句话格林德沃仿佛是从鼻孔哼出来的。

 

被对方一说，阿不思暗暗担心起人身安全之余也感到一股无力的烦躁，这种烦躁尽管他经常面对但依然忿忿不平——为什么身为omega总是要比其他性别担心更多的事情。

 

况且阿不思根本没有随身携带净化剂那种玩意。

 

他朝前后张望，这条他平时甚少涉足的街道安静得叫人不安，使他不得不同意格林德沃的提议。阿不思走近格林德沃的黑色摩托车，然后留意到对方的头发依然湿漉漉。犹豫了几秒，阿不思脱下背包，从里面拿出那条从福吉先生小超市内购要带给弟弟的毛巾，不过没关系他可以明天再买一条，阿不福思也不是急着立刻换新毛巾。

 

“先把头发擦干再开车，你会感冒的。”阿不思把毛巾递给格林德沃，五月的天气，深夜有点凉意。

 

盖勒特五味杂陈地盯着邓布利多手里的毛巾，没有动。

 

“全新的，没用过。”

 

格林德沃探究的眼神将阿不思的手尴尬地晾在半空。阿不思试着解释后，只觉得他们两人互相尝试释放善意的举动为什么像灾难一样。

 

他在意的不是这个！盖勒特不耐烦地抓过毛巾，用力地揉搓头发。被他抓得乱成一团的头发就跟他此时的心一样。

 

阿不思监督格林德沃把头发的汗水差不多擦干后，才配合地跨坐上摩托后座。

 

盖勒特将原本背在身后的吉他取下，交给邓布利多抱着，转头又交代了一句“抓紧我”，然后猛地一拧车把手，摩托车瞬间在寂静无人的街上飞驰起来。

 

阿不思差点被惯性甩下车，吓得马上伸出一只手揪住格林德沃一边肩膀上的衣服布料。

 

风在他的两旁急速呼啸，卷起他的红色碎发往嘴里塞。他一边努力吐出头发，一边把脸躲在格林德沃身后挡风。“呜呜”鸣叫的发动机声音震得他的心砰砰直跳。他仿佛坐在一头失控的野兽身上，身不由己，只能依赖拉着缰绳的驾驭者有点脑子，然而驾驭者似乎丝毫不打算约束胯下坐骑。

 

“格林德沃！！你开慢点！！”阿不思在后方扯着嗓子大喊，但没能喊多一句话，风立刻灌满他的喉咙，又干又痒。他希望自己的声音没有被机车轰鸣声吞没。他简直后悔，坐格林德沃的车不比深夜独自在街上游荡安全！

 

风太大了，他紧张地眯着眼，突然感觉车速减慢了一些。感恩上天，格林德沃不是聋的，他终于不用张嘴吃烈风了。

 

凌晨的街道，不见丁点人影，两边的房子隐没在老旧路灯的暖黄光线中。偶尔路过一两只蹲在垃圾桶旁边的野猫，眼见它们被飞奔而过的摩托车吓回去。

 

阿不思从几分钟前超速般失重的胆战心惊中解脱，现在能够分神欣赏午夜的小镇。这感觉太新鲜了，整座小镇在沉睡，如此安静而美丽，他大胆地独占这凌晨时分。心脏依然砰砰直跳，阿不思感到兴奋，目不暇接地张望此刻熟悉又陌生的街道景色，想深深记在脑中。世界在午夜温柔地掀开它鲜为人知的宝藏，邀请他在夜色中飞翔。

 

阿不思一手抱着格林德沃的吉他，另一只原本揪着身前人衣服的手悄悄松开。他朝身旁伸出这只手和手臂，像一只鸟张开一边的翅膀。风从他指缝中流过，他感觉心里突然蓬勃地长出一棵大树，它的种子从风里来然后又往风里送。

 

身体变得轻盈，似乎将一切抛于身后，让风带走。

 

他想大喊，他想放肆咆哮，但道德感依然约束并提醒着他，现在是午夜，不能放肆。

 

盖勒特从后视镜看到身后的邓布利多张开手臂在笑，眼神里有疯狂，瞳孔里有亮光，就跟两边的路灯一样。邓布利多身上惯常的疏离感被今晚的夜色融化了，并且盖勒特感受到对方似乎从什么东西之中短暂地解放了。

 

真正的邓布利多原来是这样子。有意思。

 

盖勒特有些吃惊，但很快露出得意的笑容，悄然提升了车速。

 

眼看下一个路口就通往家所在的马路，美梦的终点正在前方。阿不思不舍地收起张开的手臂，他真希望有一条路可以永远这样开下去，没有尽头，一直自由地飞。

 

“格林德沃！慢一点，我快到家了。”他担忧这机车声会不会吵醒阿丽安娜。

 

 

“你可以叫我盖勒特，我也会叫你阿不思。”盖勒特在阿不思家门口停车，从对方手里接过吉他，回头望着阿不思笨拙地从后座下来后站在一旁整理被风吹乱的头发，如此说到。

 

“谢谢你送我回来，”阿不思不好意思地顿了一顿，轻轻尝试着，“盖勒特。”

 

阿不思静悄悄地进门，上楼，回到房间。他打开电脑，将相机的SD卡插入卡槽，读取今晚的照片。盯着文件传输的进度条，他的心还沉醉在十分钟前在无人街道梦一般的飞翔。

 

一张张滑动屏幕上盖勒特的照片，他在灯光和干冰营造的迷幻里洒脱飞扬得像一张张海报。阿不思心里涌起羡慕。今晚对他来说，仿佛是盖勒特施的一场华丽魔法。盖勒特很像他小时候听过的童话故事里用法术专门引诱、考验主角的巫师，用自己的张扬、任性和自我，无时无刻诱惑阿不思放肆。阿不思甚至嫉妒他可以每天深夜可以在这座城市风驰电掣，独享寂静无人的快乐。

 

而他在被什么禁锢呢？

 

不能再想下去了。这样想是不对的。

 

阿不思摇摇头，赶紧选好今晚的第一批照片，如常发去奎妮的邮箱。


	9. Chapter 9

奎妮过了两天回复邮件，一如既往赞赏，并且以乐队的名义邀请阿不思和埃菲亚斯明晚去参加文达朋友举行的派对。

 

阿不思对派对毫无兴趣，以前曾经受同学邀请去过，看见同龄人沉迷在酒精、大麻、噪音、性爱之中，发泄年轻用不完的精力，以及徒劳地对抗青春期的无力感，这些东西没有一样有实质性意义，更别提里面会随处可见大量令他反胃的丽润牌一次性塑料杯。

 

但再一次，“狗狗”极力劝他一块去。埃菲亚斯似乎已经将“死亡圣器乐队”纳入他与阿不思的交际圈。虽然上一次酒吧演出后，阿不思也悄悄承认他跟盖勒特之间已经有所缓和。这种改变毫无预兆，但凭着一张彼此没有点破的照片和一晚畅快的独处，又似乎理所当然。他很满意两人各让一步所展示的善意。

 

“派对只是一种社交形式。他们把我们当作朋友，邀请我们参加才是你该看见的本质。”

 

“而我认为你看见的本质是多一次靠近文达的机会。”阿不思没好气地白了一眼埃菲亚斯。

 

“狗狗”咧嘴一笑，犹如一只得了便宜还卖乖的大型犬。

 

 

派对在一栋复式房子里举行。阿不思难以想象什么样的有钱人愿意贡献房子被一大群人糟蹋。

 

他一进门，立刻被室内一晃而过的彩灯亮得眯起眼。拥挤的空间，夹杂各种气味的浑浊空气，喧嚣吵闹的音乐，狂热舞动的男女，都让他感到不适。而埃菲亚斯一下溜进人群，找文达去了。

 

阿不思好不容易压下掉头就走的冲动，艰难地在室内移动，寻找可以让他安静待着的地方。不适地从一堆又一堆人中挤过，他留意到目前为止还未见到乐队的任何一个人。最后他找到一条远离前厅的过道，推开过道上的窗户，将头伸出去呼吸新鲜空气。

 

盖勒特正好从卫生间走出来，发现一个格格不入的身影站在他面前十米远的地方，头在窗外，只在他视野里留下一小撮眼熟的红发发尾。

 

“你在这里做什么？”

 

背后突然响起的声音吓得阿不思差点失去平衡摔出窗外。

 

盖勒特·格林德沃就不能当作看不见他吗？

 

阿不思狼狈地转过身，没好气地瞪了一眼盖勒特，“如你所愿，参加派对。”

 

“你管自己这样叫参加派对？”

 

盖勒特不由分说一把抓起阿不思的手腕，将人往前厅带，“我会让你明白什么叫参加派对。”

 

阿不思既抗拒又敏感——盖勒特的手刚洗过，又凉又湿，连同他贴在手腕的皮肤一并令阿不思冒起鸡皮疙瘩。

 

他不情不愿地又回到昏暗、吵闹的大厅，一眼看见埃菲亚斯正在舞池和文达奔放地跳舞，他怎么从来都不知道“狗狗”原来热衷蹦迪。埃菲亚斯根本不懂跳舞，只是随性、投入地扭动身体，瞎跳一气。阿不思似乎能看见了埃菲亚斯额头上卖力的汗水，能感觉到他的脸现在应该是发红发烫的，好友的眼里只有文达，兴奋又快乐。

 

阿不思观察着埃菲亚斯，不自觉出神。他想，喜欢一个人真是神奇，埃菲亚斯你都变得不像自己了。

 

盖勒特完全不管阿不思的挣扎，将他拉进舞池，轻轻松松带着他在拥挤的舞池里占据一块落脚地方。阿不思则忙于小心避开四周肆意甩手摇头的男女。盖勒特做事总是这么随心所欲，他既厌恶又羡慕。

 

“来，放松身体，清空脑子，跟着音乐节奏摇摆身体。什么动作都可以，不用想那么多。”盖勒特放开阿不思，开始教他跳舞，说罢便自如地随节奏摇起头，金发一甩一甩。

 

阿不思像一座孤立无援的岛屿，突兀地站在舞池里，但身边的所有人都沉浸在节奏的快感中，没人留意他愣在原地不知所措。他尝试学着盖勒特说的，努力放松身体摇摆，可是身体不听这躁动而陌生的音乐节奏，手脚笨重僵硬，连一个原地打拍子的人看起来都要比他自在。

 

盖勒特被阿不思的样子逗笑，心情很好地又示范了一次，但这次极其夸张地扭动起身体，伸展的四肢毫不顾忌狭小的空间，在舞池里如鱼得水，很快吸引其他男男女女围绕在他身边，争着与他共舞。

 

阿不思不知不觉退出这个以盖勒特为圆心的圈子。他再一次感受到眼前世界未知的入口，而再一次，他选择谨慎地站在一旁。

 

盖勒特很快回过神，周遭疯狂的男女里已经没了阿不思的身影。他拨开人群，一下找到站在舞池边缘的阿不思，略烦躁地看见对方恢复了日常的疏离感——不习惯这里之余还主动与这里隔离。

 

他无奈地找到现场负责播歌的人说了什么，下一首歌换成了一首慢节奏、柔软的摇滚。盖勒特重新走向阿不思。阿不思还在音乐气氛的转变中愣神，看见盖勒特便脱口而出：“Mac Demarco。”

 

盖勒特有点惊讶，然后点点头，“你也喜欢他？”

 

“时不时会听。”听见熟悉的歌让阿不思开始稍微真正地放松下来。

 

“那我还真是挑对歌了。”他又抓起阿不思的手腕，继续想拉人进舞池。

 

阿不思被动反抗，盖勒特难得安抚道，“不是蹦迪，你跟着我慢慢跳就行了。”

 

四周原本躁动、疯狂甩动身体的年轻男女，现在安静得如一株株随水流摆动的水草，跟随柔软轻松的节奏，两两相依。他们纷纷抱着舞伴在原地慢慢转动，慵懒又安逸。而阿不思留意到埃菲亚斯和文达不见了。

 

“我们也要像他们那么跳？”阿不思紧张并戒备地问，十分希望盖勒特能够给出不是他所想的答案。

 

盖勒特不以为然地笑了，“只是跳舞而已，别这么紧张好不好。”说罢拉起阿不思两只手腕，指引对方将手放在他的肩膀上，“像这样，接下来你跟着我的步子。不要那么紧张。”盖勒特自然地将双手放在阿不思腰上。两人隔着一段松垮垮又硬邦邦的距离。

 

阿不思手足无措，腰上的一双手像是危险的炸弹吸引住他的注意力；而另一方面，笔直放在盖勒特肩膀的双手备受煎熬，好像放在哪里都不合适的样子。他一时抓着盖勒特的衣服，一时又想滑下来，但摸着盖勒特手臂也不是那么适合的选择。

 

“放心，我不会释放信息素，你好像怕被我吃掉一样。”

 

阿不思责怪地瞪了盖勒特一眼——脸皮怎么那么厚，还好意思若无其事地提起那件事。

 

可阿不思就是放松不下来，在Mac Demarco略带伤感的歌声中僵硬得毫无情调，令盖勒特无语。他窘迫地腹诽，这一切根本就是盖勒特故意想看他出丑。

 

“我真的跳不来，你不用带我了，我可以去找克里登斯或者奎妮待着聊天。”阿不思想方设法逃离目前状况，他实在不懂如何享受派对的乐趣。

 

“奎妮和克里登斯没来。”盖勒特冷淡回答。

 

尽管场地光线缭乱，盖勒特的脸被一块块彩色光斑浸没，晦暗不明，但阿不思没由来地觉得对方脸色沉了下去。真是个喜怒无常的怪人。他在心里嘟囔，不知道自己哪句话招惹对方。

 

“你真的好麻烦。”盖勒特抱怨并揽着阿不思的腰将他拉入怀里。突如其来的举动害得阿不思的鼻尖差点撞上盖勒特的肩膀。他慌张地挣扎，但盖勒特抱得紧紧的，还在他耳边安抚道，“放松，放松……你太僵硬了。放心靠着我，这样才能放松。忘记你身体的重量，把它交给我。你这么紧张，对得起Mac Demarco的歌？”

 

耳朵好痒，并且阿不思能确认那里已经烧红了……他听见自己隆隆的心跳声，太大声了，真害怕盖勒特也会听见，然后后者会得意地取笑他。他尝试了几次稍微撑开上半身，与盖勒特保持距离，但总是以盖勒特很快靠过来而失败告终。

 

“靠着我。”盖勒特坚持地又强调了一遍。

 

阿不思不情不愿地放弃了这徒劳的伎俩，无可奈何由着盖勒特再次拉近距离，再固执下去倒显得他过分在意盖勒特。但他的两只手只肯抓着盖勒特肩膀边缘的衣角，似乎这是一个提醒自己不能放纵的底线。

 

默默地进行规律的呼吸，阿不思不断努力想让心脏平静下来，制止它激烈的跳动，并且懊恼它出卖他的悸动。被迫紧紧贴着盖勒特，对方的体温透过T恤可怕地传过来，陌生的温热感烘得阿不思整个人像在炙烤，晕乎乎的。这温度里还带着一丝盖勒特的信息素气味，是正常状态下的信息素气味。他悄悄连同这阵气味一并吸入体内，尤其是确认了盖勒特之前说的是真话。

 

舞池的灯光偶尔正正打在他脸上。他想躲开刺眼的光线，躲开当下处境被照亮的尴尬，潜入暧昧的暗处，于是低下头，而额头正好轻轻抵着盖勒特肩膀上凸起的一块骨头。他觉得这块骨头位置正好，无论是眼睛还是脖子，还是红了很久的脸，现在都舒服多了，于是舍不得移开额头，催眠自己正靠着的是一块布料。

 

有了一个支点依靠后，就像盖勒特所说的那样，阿不思紧绷的身体逐渐放松下来。Mac Demarco的歌声又轻又慵懒，光线昏暗，气氛暧昧，四周都是慢悠悠摇晃的人影。他和盖勒特也成了其中两株漂流的海草，自然地纠缠在一起。他的双腿跟着盖勒特慢慢地在原地踩着节拍挪动，整个人被盖勒特牵引着缓缓旋转，身体不由自主地小幅度摇晃，像是真的在浪花温柔的拍打下轻轻起伏。

 

摇篮般的感觉使他错觉自己正陷入一张由松软羽毛铺成的大床，躺在上面只想发呆。他太累了，尝试放松四肢后反而被体内深处积累的疲惫取代、填满，令人更想赖着不起来。而眼前这个人，以及他提供的肩膀上小小一块栖息地，也不断在诱惑他停下来，诱惑他去依靠，诱惑他躺下来。

 

好温暖，好舒适。他好久没依靠过什么人了。

 

阿不思的大脑开始放空，之前一直坚持抓着盖勒特衣服的手开始酸软，保持这样的姿势太累了。他悄悄计划偷懒，不着痕迹改为将双臂搭在对方肩膀，手软软地垂在对方的背上，忐忑希望盖勒特没有留意到这个小小的变化。而盖勒特对此没有什么反应，这让阿不思重新放心了。

 

Another dream you are putting down

梦再一次破灭

After all this time, it turns out all you found

一切结束后，你能发现的只是

Is one more love out to break your heart

再爱一次令你心碎

Set it up just to watch it fall apart

建立一段感情，只是为了看它分崩离析

 

……

 

One more love out to break your heart

再爱一次令你心碎

Set it up just to watch it fall apart

建立一段感情，只是为了看它分崩离析

 

现场已经在放Mac Demarco的第三首歌，这段歌词在他们头顶缥缈地循环着，是阿不思最喜欢的一首歌，也是Mac Demarco非常受欢迎的一首作品。无可奈何地，心碎无法避免，拥有就是失去的开始。

 

 

在其他人看来，阿不思和盖勒特像是情侣一般互相抱着对方慢舞。阿不思在余光中无意窥见旁边一个陌生的女生正打量着他。女生对上阿不思的目光后更朝他露出狡黠的笑容。那个笑容里包含的意思太简单，太露骨了，阿不思意识到自己被别人当作向盖勒特投怀送抱的意乱情迷omega。

 

一阵羞耻涌上，他赶紧想将脸转向另一边，逃避这样的目光，但是慌不择路地逃入更尴尬的地方——他把脸藏在了盖勒特脖子与肩膀之间的小空间。这块柔软的地方，温度更高，信息素气味更明显，他猛地清醒过来——够了，真的够了，他在干什么啊，他真的像个求欢的omega粘着盖勒特。于是阿不思急忙抬起头想重新摆正姿态，然后猛地意识到自己的头皮擦过盖勒特的鼻子。一想到盖勒特刚刚竟然在嗅他的头发，阿不思更加难为情，连脖子都红起来了，幸好有昏暗的光线掩盖了。

 

这下他真的是用力挣扎、推拒着盖勒特。盖勒特将原本搂着他腰部的双手，分出一只抚上阿不思的后脑勺，想重新将他按回肩膀上，继续未完的舞。

 

但阿不思仍然挣扎，他固执地直起身体对盖勒特说：“我要回家了。”

 

这才九点不到。盖勒特不满地盯着阿不思那张浸没在彩色光线的脸，发现对方总是犀利的蓝色眼睛现在湿润得发亮，带着魔力，跟平时很不一样。他被他眼里藏着的东西吸引住了，完全不想让他走。

 

“你是灰姑娘吗？时间一到，怕要打回原形，所以才走得那么匆忙？”他打趣地说。

 

“少来了，你也不是王子。”阿不思不忘回嘴。话一说出口，他便觉得自己被盖勒特拉着一起变幼稚了。然而他也搞不懂，为什么自己总是会对盖勒特说的话那么较真。

 

“我得回去了，今晚母亲上晚班，只有我弟弟一人在家照顾妹妹。”再舒服的羽毛大床，也不是他能真正待的地方，那不属于他。

 

但起码短暂地休息过了。他安慰自己，压下正在心头蔓延的一阵失落感。今晚真的足够了，他不能放任自己陷入幻觉。

 

盖勒特还抱着他，跟阿不思相似的蓝色眼睛流露出不耐烦的神色，“你真的是灰姑娘啊，家里有那么多人等着你照顾。”刚才的玩笑意味已荡然无存，阿不思能感到其中不加掩饰的尖锐冒犯。

 

他皱着眉头用力一把推开盖勒特，离开舞池，想去找埃菲亚斯告辞。在一堆堆抱着酒瓶，坐着也没了人形、瘫得乱七八糟的人里面，阿不思没有找到埃菲亚斯的身影。他又捂着鼻子穿过几个聚在走廊一起吞云吐雾的人来到大厅后面，埃菲亚斯也不在这里。再寻找下去，只能上二楼的房间了，而背后的意味令阿不思有点尴尬。

 

盖勒特一直跟在他身后。趁着阿不思站在楼梯口向上张望、犹豫不决的时候，盖勒特又一把抓住他的手腕，想让他重新回到身边。

 

“我不许你走。”盖勒特态度强硬，十分急躁。他今晚像是发现新大陆的哥伦布，这个平常与他针锋相对，把自己包得严严实实、不露丝毫破绽的阿不思·邓布利多，今晚在他怀里手足无措地脸红了。

 

他见过太多在他面前展示欲望的男女，信息素带来的吸引力就如花朵与蜜蜂的关系——本能使然。盖勒特不抗拒本能，但剩下本能的话也索然无味。他今晚抱着阿不思跳舞的时候，他知道，无论是阿不思还是他，都有意识地控制不散发出信息素。起初，盖勒特只是想逗弄一本正经的阿不思，看看他跳舞的笨拙样子，当然如果能看到他在派对放纵的另一面更好。他非常不喜欢阿不思外面那层坚硬的壳，不喜欢阿不思的伪装，他想击碎，放出囚禁在内的野兽——他载着阿不思的那一晚，他听到过这只野兽的吼叫，从一具背叛自我的躯壳传出。

 

然而盖勒特没想到会看见了阿不思为他心动的样子。太诱人了，虽然他只捕捉到一瞬，还未来得及浅尝，便食髓知味了。

 

这不够，这远远不够。

 

盖勒特固执挽留的背后，那份呼之欲出的猜测令阿不思情不自禁吞了一口唾沫。然而下一秒他敏感地留意到盖勒特眼里流露的赤裸本能和欲望，他被刺痛了，又羞又怒。阿不思拼命往外抽出手，想甩开盖勒特的手。

 

盖勒特今晚先前展露的温柔消失了，他只想得到他想要的。他用力之大，阿不思看见自己的手腕已经被勒得通红，骨头被挤压得生疼。

 

“放开我，我不是你平常身边的那种omega！”

 

“你当然不是！我身边的omega见到我都巴不得立刻上床，谁会像你拿净化剂喷我。”盖勒特还沉醉在两人默契地相拥而舞的暧昧，一心想回到那种气氛中，不知道为什么阿不思突然冒出没有前因后果的这么一句话，他想也不想，口不择言地反驳。

 

“不要以为所有omega都一定要屈服在信息素和生殖冲动之下，我最看不过眼就是有你这种想法的alpha！我头脑发昏了才以为你也许跟他们不一样！”阿不思隐约意识到他们此刻争执的重点偏离了正轨，但极力维护自尊心之下，无暇他顾，如同一只处于应激反应的动物，浑身炸毛，一心想要吓退威胁，不管用什么手段。

 

“你再说一次。”听到那句话后，盖勒特的眼神变得特别阴沉可怕。

 

阿不思一个激灵，刚刚好像不受控制地说了不该说的话，他很少这样失控。他立刻想要道歉，但自尊心阻止了他的理智，况且他不能输，今晚失态的情况够多了。

 

“我不会再说一次。放开我，我要回去了。”阿不思不再直视盖勒特，故作冷静地维持姿态，重复要求。

 

盖勒特依然不放手，不甘心地继续盯着他好一会。而阿不思别开了脸，坚决拒绝他的目光。两人诡秘地僵持着，直到楼梯上传来嬉笑的声音——文达跟一个阿不思不认识的男生互相搂抱着从二楼走下来。

 

文达一下留意到盖勒特抓着阿不思的手，以及两人停在楼梯口的奇怪状况。

 

“你们在干什么？想上二楼吗？上面已经满了哦，都是正在厮混的野鸳鸯，你们找别的地方吧。”文达笑嘻嘻地好心提醒。

 

阿不思的脸又红了，文达的胡说八道竟然令他不由自主想象自己跟盖勒特在二楼房间接吻的画面……停停停停！！！

 

他这次终于顺利抽出自己的手。盖勒特似乎不再坚持什么了，他什么也没说，只是转身走了。

 

阿不思屏息盯着盖勒特走去前厅、消失于长廊拐角的背影，然后突然想起重要的事情。

 

“埃菲亚斯呢？你们不是一起跳舞吗，你知道他去哪里了吗？”阿不思急切地问。

 

文达茫然地耸耸肩，“不知道，我后来一直跟迈克尔一起，没留意他。”

 

阿不思有种不好的预感。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌词翻译参考了网易云上的，我按自己理解润饰了部分。
> 
> 建议大家看完一遍后，点开这首歌，再看一次。感受在同款舞曲下该章的正确打开方式。
> 
> 如果播放器没在页面显示，可以去网易云搜索one more love song


	10. Chapter 10

离开那栋大宅后，阿不思在附近寻找埃菲亚斯。

 

文达告诉他大宅有后门，并指了指位置。于是他从那里离开，避免经过前厅可能碰到盖勒特。

 

室外清爽的空气吹散了身上残留的各种气味，一并吹散的还有暧昧，以及那一轮慢舞下短暂的心动。阿不思回到了现实，安静、空荡，孤独而安全。今晚在五光十色彩灯下发生的一切，像一个冲动且光怪陆离的暧昧梦境。而梦，总是要醒的。

 

他甚至不像灰姑娘那样，还能留下一只玻璃鞋，让王子重新找回他。

 

呸，脑子真的被盖勒特那个童话爱好者搅得一塌糊涂。

 

回家只是一个借口，有阿不福思在，他不需要这么早回去。一开始是为了逃避盖勒特，而现在他要找到埃菲亚斯。文达跟另外那个男生亲密地出现，阿不思似乎猜到了埃菲亚斯经历了什么。他掏出手机，拨通埃菲亚斯的号码。第一遍没人接，他又拨了一遍，耐心等待，第三遍的时候电话终于接通了。

 

“‘狗狗’，你在哪里？我找不到你，我已经离开那栋房子了。”

 

电话另一边没人说话，然后阿不思听见了一声抽噎，他在心里叹了一口气。

 

“你在哪里，我来找你好不好？”

 

埃菲亚斯带着哭腔艰难地讲清楚自己所处的地方。阿不思一下找到了他，埃菲亚斯没有走远，他在一户房子的花园外墙边上抱着膝盖坐着，这里距离开派对的房子不过两百米的距离。阿不思猜他可能也因为太伤心而没有力气走远。

 

阿不思不知道好友独自在这里坐了多久，哭了多久。就在今晚，埃菲亚斯还兴奋地跟文达一块跳舞，眼里闪着光的样子还历历在目。他走过去，一并坐下，陪在埃菲亚斯身边。

 

两人相对无言。阿不思不需要问事情经过，而阿不思的无声陪伴同样令埃菲亚斯明白他已经猜到了原因。

 

在伤心至极的时候，有个无需说话便明白一切的朋友，虽然缓解不了心头的伤痛，毕竟解铃还须系铃人。但阿不思的陪伴与理解依然弥足珍贵，因为埃菲亚斯不需要把心再撕裂一次才能让对方了解自己有多痛。

 

翻了翻口袋，掏出手帕，阿不思将它递给了埃菲亚斯。

 

“After all this time, it turns out all you found / Is one more love out to break your heart / Set it up just to watch it fall apart…”

 

两个各自满腹心事的人继续相对无言。阿不思靠着墙，思绪不自觉飘回那栋房子，轻轻地重复这段歌词。此时此刻这首歌在空白而沉重的脑海内脱颖而出，是苦涩的心自动选择了它。

 

歌词的字字句句同样戳痛埃菲亚斯的心。

 

“她……她说，她不会喜欢我这样的人，劝我不要浪费时间了……”埃菲亚斯依然在抽噎，开始断断续续地倾诉，“因为我是个beta，她是女alpha，她只喜欢男alpha……我觉得好难过，为什么我不是她喜欢的那一类，我好希望自己是……”

 

阿不思侧头望着埃菲亚斯，嘴唇动了几下，始终语塞，不知道说什么好。某种程度来说，文达不服从信息素本能让他挺欣赏的，然而以性别属性决定喜欢的对象，他没有资格指责别人的选择，只是忍不住为这样的狭隘观念感到可惜。

 

“说实话，她这么快拒绝你，我是感到松了一口气。”阿不思往埃菲亚斯旁边又坐近了一点，“你是个善良的人，你是我最好的朋友，埃菲亚斯。从你喜欢她开始，一直以来我最担心的，是你的感情被人利用，我认为这种不平等的背叛所带来的伤害是最大的。但起码文达没有玩弄你的感情，没有给你虚假的希望，这一点你比我清楚。虽然她的干脆利落也挺伤人的，但痛苦会过去的，埃菲亚斯。想哭就哭吧，我在你身边。”

 

埃菲亚斯双眼含泪，静静地思考了一会，想起除了最初托他帮忙找阿不思摄影以外，文达对他后来的殷勤没有更多回应。面对他，她总是很大方对待，不冷也不热，容不下一点点暧昧。一直以来都是自己追着她跑而已，而现在她叫他不必再追了。

 

想起每一次他接近文达，都拉上了阿不思，埃菲亚斯哑着声音道歉：“对不起，阿尔……我为了自己，拉着你做了那么多你不乐意的事情……还，还逼你跟你讨厌的格林德沃合作共事……”说着，埃菲亚斯因为愧疚准备再哭一番。

 

“我真正不愿意做的事情，没人可以逼我的，‘狗狗’，不要道歉。我帮你，是心甘情愿。”

 

“那你现在是不是喜欢上格林德沃了？”

 

“什么？当然不是……”阿不思不自觉地提高了声调。

 

“哦，那就好。”埃菲亚斯脸上挂着眼泪，再次抱着膝盖缩成一团，下巴放在膝盖上，罪恶感减轻了不少，“我跟文达告白前，我和她都看见你和格林德沃跳舞了。”

 

阿不思拼命控制自己不要脸红，他还以为那个时候埃菲亚斯离开舞池了。

 

“嗯……他没事做，于是教我蹦迪。”希望埃菲亚斯他们没有看见后面他和盖勒特抱着跳舞……

 

“你知道文达看见你们俩跳舞，说什么了吗？”埃菲亚斯眼红红地望着阿不思，吸了一下鼻子，一边回想文达的神态和语气，一边认真模仿。今晚的点滴回忆像最后一点过期糖渣，被埃菲亚斯恋恋不舍攥在手心，变味了也不舍得扔。

 

“她说，‘希望邓布利多这样的聪明人不会一头陷进去。被盖勒特故意撩拨过的人，每一个都以为自己在他眼里是特别的。事实上，没有一个是。’”

 

阿不思不受控制地颤抖了一下。埃菲亚斯问他怎么了，他摇了摇头，说夜深了，变凉了，有点冷。于是埃菲亚斯抹干眼泪，提出回家，不然阿尔陪他坐着受冷感冒，他会更内疚。

 

“之后一段时间，我应该都不会联系文达了，不想打扰她，我也想平静下来。”两人走了一会，埃菲亚斯闷闷地说。

 

“嗯，不用勉强自己。”阿不思心不在焉地回应，同时心酸地想起之前的埃菲亚斯还想尽办法、抓住一切机会要见文达。

 

曾经精心照顾的玫瑰，凋落成一地花瓣，现在连清扫的力气也失去，那么就让风原地吹散吧。

 

“但是如果格林德沃他们还要你帮忙拍照，阿尔，你想做就做，不用顾忌我。”

 

“我应该也不可能跟他们有什么交集了。你别忘了，我们都要开始准备论文主题了，到时候肯定很忙……”阿不思更像是对自己说。

 

“你也喜欢Mac Demarco？”

 

“靠着我。”

 

“放松一点。”

 

“你是灰姑娘吗？”

 

“我不许你走！”

 

盖勒特的温柔、盖勒特的体温、盖勒特的气味，盖勒特在楼梯口盯着他的眼神……这一晚上的回忆，保质期连二十四小时都没有，不过是那个环境下的一时意乱情迷。阿不思笑自己原来真的不够聪明，仅仅由于对方难得展露的温柔和执着便信以为真。

 

“每一个都以为自己在他眼里是特别的。事实上，没有一个是。”

 

真希望文达可以在今晚之前就对他说这句话，那时候他的心还不会因为这句话而冻成初夏夜里一颗冬天的石头。

 

 

阿不思思考了一整晚，准备好了第二天可能会用到的推托说辞——要是盖勒特那边任何一个乐队成员再次提出请他去拍照，就会得到他礼貌、精心的拒绝。不过他酝酿好的一番话，对方没有给机会他发挥。像是两边都心照不宣达成某种默契，盖勒特那边没有人再找过他。阿不思在派对结束后的第三天把最后一批照片修好发给奎妮后，也再没联系过那边。

 

他想，这样也挺好的，他的生活很快恢复以前的样子，平静有序。

 

他想，没有走进那个世界，真好。

 

没有拥有，就不会介意失去。


	11. Chapter 11

日子平平静静地过去一个月。阿不思原本以为会需要一段时间等待沉淀，谁知比预料要快地恢复到没有盖勒特出现前的平淡生活，好像这个人本来在他生命中就应该是昙花一现的出现。

 

环保社团中途罕有地进来了一名新成员，大二的约翰尼。

 

同样是alpha，但他是阿不思所接触过的，最温柔、有礼的。普遍观念中，好斗、冲动等alpha的特性，在约翰尼身上看不见踪迹。他很主动帮忙阿不思处理社团内的工作，还好奇阿不思所学的专业内容，让阿不思留下了可爱后辈的印象。

 

在与阿不思两三次就环保理念进行了气氛不错的讨论后，约翰尼变得喜欢跟阿不思探讨当下发生的社会事件。约翰尼相当健谈，而且想法很多，两个人总是从一件事的讨论延伸到一个话题，天南地北地聊起劲倒是让阿不思的心情变得愉快起来。

 

“《圣经》里有一句“太阳底下无新事”，虽然观点狭窄，科技的发展可带来太多预料不到的新事了。但那个时候的人也意识到人性里一些不变的东西。”约翰尼正在引经据典证明很多当下在人类社会发生的事都能在过去的历史中找到相似的本质，就像某种循环。阿不思微笑地听着，他很享受跟约翰尼交流的精神快感，也很开心认识一位志同道合的新朋友。

 

但埃菲亚斯听完阿不思介绍完这位新朋友的情况，警告道：“alpha和omega之间是没有纯友谊的，他肯定想追求你。不过听你说的，他不仅人不错，还跟你聊得来。要是真的追求你，你应该不会排斥跟他交往吧？”

 

“A和O没有纯友谊？不要那么绝对，‘狗狗’。人之所以为人，是因为我们不是只凭着动物性行事的动物。况且只要他没有表白，我们就是朋友。”

 

埃菲亚斯做出一个“你就等着瞧”的挑衅表情。埃菲亚斯现在好多了，他想通了，只是还未释然。阿不思很欣慰失恋的痛苦在好友身上停留的时间没有很长。不过埃菲亚斯自此也不太愿意提起“死亡圣器乐队”的事情，即使是一厢情愿的单恋，心碎的滋味也未曾减弱半分，过后依然需要时间复原。阿不思明白以他在校务处的关系，不可能不接触到那一边的事情，但既然埃菲亚斯不提，阿不思也不可能问。他们两人都假装从未遇过“死亡圣器乐队”。

 

约翰尼跟阿不思日常在社团教室里相处的时间不多，连聊天都是争分夺秒，于是他开始约阿不思出去玩，似乎在一步步认证埃菲亚斯说过的话。大多数时候，阿不思没有答应。他要上课，上班，回家照顾家人，留给自己娱乐的时间少得可怜。但每次约翰尼依然彬彬有礼，非常耐性。拒绝次数多了，反而是阿不思感到过意不去。

 

于是这一次约翰尼邀请阿不思共进午餐，阿不思答应了。鉴于阿不思能利用的午休时间不多，约翰尼很体贴地选择学校附近的一家餐厅，他笑着承诺下次会带阿不思到更好的餐厅。

 

午饭很愉快，就跟平常两人在社团里聊天一样愉快。

 

从餐厅离开后，两人并肩一起往学校方向走。

 

“阿不思，我可以叫你阿尔吗？”约翰尼问，他柔和的黑色眼睛温柔地注视阿不思。

 

“当然可以。”阿不思觉得约翰尼真的太注重礼貌了，像个真正的绅士。

 

“其实，我有件事想征求你的同意。”约翰尼停下脚步，阿不思也跟着他一起停下。阿不思有点忐忑，因为约翰尼忽然特别认真和正经，他甚至留意到对方垂在身旁的两只手握成拳，但很快松开了。

 

约翰尼的胸膛缓慢地鼓起，当它开始平复下沉时，约翰尼的声音随空气一并从胸口压出：“我们认识的时间不长，我知道。说起来很突兀，我来环保社团，是因为你。”

 

阿不思有些吃惊，但没有打断他，于是对方继续鼓起勇气坦白，“有一次，我在学校碰到你，你当时正投入地观察一只猫，我还记得那只猫正想扑蝴蝶，你看着笑了。我一下子被你吸引，好几个月都无法忘记，于是后来想方设法打听到你的消息，然后来到社团。真正接触你之后，我更加被你的聪明和善良吸引。我们每一次的聊天都非常愉快，我的每一天都因为你、以及想到你，而充满喜悦。阿尔，我要说的话可能会吓到你，但请相信我的一片真心和爱慕——我希望能得到你的同意，让我成为你的恋人。”

 

如果埃菲亚斯在场，大概要立刻给自己鼓掌，并且声如洪钟宣布“alpha和omega之间没有纯友谊”是金科玉律。

 

阿不思愣住了，他并不是没考虑过埃菲亚斯所说的，但约翰尼一直很注意两人之间的交往距离，这让他后来很快放下猜想和戒心。

 

约翰尼的告白，让他有点失望，又有点感动。这一番情真意切又得体的告白，他相信没有人能不感动。

 

“我知道现在突然告白有些失礼。请原谅我，今天实在太难得了，你终于答应我的邀约，我们又聊得这么投契……我，我控制不住自己的心。我从来没试过这么喜欢一个人。”约翰尼叹了一口气，既为这份难得的悸动感到幸福又为它苦恼。告白太难了，此刻额头恐怕已经渗出汗液，但是约翰尼不敢拿出手帕擦，他正在全神贯注留意阿不思的反应。

 

阿不思张了张嘴，看见约翰尼紧张同时热切期待的目光，不知道该怎么回应。埃菲亚斯说得没错，他不排斥约翰尼，但恋爱交往不是不排斥就能达成的事情。

 

手足无措之际，眼角余光敏感地瞥到远处一抹熟悉的身影，阿不思不由自主条件反射，即刻转过脸去确认。完整的身影进入视线，他一瞬间心跳漏了一拍，屏住了呼吸——是盖勒特。上一次见到他好像已经是很久远的事情了，他还是那么张扬。即使隔得那么远，阿不思依然能想象出他现在是以什么神态在走路的。太嚣张了，金发在太阳下闪闪发光。

 

阿不思贪婪地盯着，因为确认盖勒特不会看见他而无所顾忌。紧接着他发现盖勒特身边还有另一个人，她挽着盖勒特的手臂紧跟在他身侧。那个女生太娇小了，盖勒特挡住了她，两人走着走着错开了角度，才让阿不思留意到另一个人的存在。

 

那种冰冷的感觉又来了，这次如掉冰窟。

 

“你还在期待什么呢？你明知道的，你不是那个特别的。”

 

阿不思听见心里有另一个自己在说话。最近一个多月以来，自以为是生活恢复正轨的平静，在这一刻不堪一击。他痛苦、强烈地希望，当初自己没有一直在那一扇门外徘徊——他应该掉头就走的，控制好自己的好奇心。

 

并不是没有拥有过就不会痛苦。心动就注定心痛。

 

“盖勒特，你真是阴魂不散。”阿不思惊讶此时还有力量嘲笑。

 

“阿尔？你还好吗？”约翰尼的声音在一片真空中突然响起，阿不思回过神来，像是才发现约翰尼站在他面前一样。

 

“我……对不起……我在考虑……”阿不思移开目光，浑身不自在。

 

“没关系，我的告白太突然了。你不需要马上回答我。我可以等。即使你拒绝我，我们依然是朋友。”约翰尼担心会给阿不思压力，马上补充道。

 

现在有一份温柔的爱就在他面前，不疾不徐，任凭他处置。阿不思感到此时的自己像个病入膏肓、备受折磨的人，盲目、慌张地抓住一切长得像药的东西，不管有效无效，都先往伤口上敷，只要能让那块捂至溃烂的血肉停止流血、停止作痛，他愿意尝试一切。

 

“我同意。”一把不属于自己的声音从他嘴里发出。

 

话一说出口阿不思就后悔了……但是约翰尼很高兴。阿不思心碎地看见了一朵鲜活的灵魂因为他的一句话而在他面前幸福地绽放。他没有勇气面对这样的约翰尼，也没有勇气纠正自己的软弱。

 

“我太开心了，我是世界上最幸福的人了！谢谢你，阿尔！我……我可以现在抱一抱你吗？上帝啊，我好害怕这不是真的。你不知道，我梦见过很多次你拒绝我的告白。”

 

也许逃进怀里，就不用看见约翰尼充满爱意和闪耀着希望的双眼。阿不思感到自己沉重、机械地点了点头，然后约翰尼上前轻柔地揽他入怀。他在这份温柔中浑身僵硬，止不住颤抖。

 

盖勒特，以及那个女生，已经走到校门处，快要走出去了，也即将走出阿不思的视野。盖勒特的身影逐渐变成一个模糊的椭圆色块，阿不思在约翰尼的怀里虚弱地闭上眼睛。

 

阿不思想，自己真的太孤独了。


	12. Chapter 12

“别人第一次恋爱都是容光焕发的，你看上去比较像苦恋。怎么了？约翰尼人好到让你觉得自己配不上？”

 

阿不思默默扒拉餐盘里的蔬菜，没有力气回应埃菲亚斯的玩笑话。约翰尼告白后至今，一个星期了，也就是说他与约翰尼成为情侣已经一个星期了。

 

约翰尼很好，实在太好。对方越好，阿不思越难过、越自责。

 

他见过学校里很多AO情侣，交往后马上变得像黏糊糊的连体婴，仿佛一刻都离不开对方的接触。不管标记没标记的，都在爱意与信息素双重作用下，放纵其中。

 

而约翰尼，除了牵手，顶多会在道别前亲吻阿不思的手，彬彬有礼，从不勉强阿不思做任何会引起他不适的举止，连牵手也会事先询问。阿不思想，告白那天，约翰尼抱着全身僵硬的他，到底是什么样的心情。

 

“阿尔，你谈恋爱的样子，跟我想象的很不一样啊，一切都好吗？”阿不思沉默得有点久，埃菲亚斯这下不开玩笑了，脸色凝重而担忧。

 

“没什么……可能，可能我还不习惯吧。你知道的，突然身边多了一个人……”阿不思扯出一个笑容，安抚好友。

 

“哦，是有这个可能。单身太久了，有恋人反而需要一段适应期。”埃菲亚斯托腮，依然观察着阿不思，令他心虚地低下头。“所以你今天连午饭都不跟约翰尼吃吗？”

 

“我和你吃不可以吗？我又不是非得像那些AO情侣一样，分分秒秒待在一起。”阿不思故意装出生气的样子，埃菲亚斯要是再问下去，他怕是真的忍不住要坦白了。

 

“好阿尔别生气嘛，我就是好奇问问。你慢慢按自己的节奏来恋爱。”

 

恋爱……

 

阿不思不是没考虑过提分手，甚至可以说频繁地考虑……但要怎么说才能不伤害约翰尼……总不能实话实说当时自己脑子一时错乱，随口答应吧！他痛恨自己为什么要伤害一个无辜的人，他之前还告诉埃菲亚斯利用别人的感情所带来的伤害是最深的，而现在他正在做这样的事！

 

如果他努力去试着爱约翰尼呢？他用自己的爱去弥补，这样可不可以？

 

 

晚上小超市临近打烊的时候，约翰尼如期在门口等阿不思下班。尽管阿不思说了好几次不需要特意来接他，但约翰尼温柔地说：“你平时太忙了，我只想陪你走一段回家的路。”他向阿不思伸出手，这是他一贯的牵手请求，温暖干燥的手掌跟盖勒特的完全不一样。

 

阿不思微微摇了摇头想把脑袋清空——又来了，他又在做无意义的比较。

 

他和约翰尼手牵手走在路上，像任何一对平凡的情侣。尽管一周了，他还在努力让自己习惯初恋进行时，习惯约翰尼的陪伴，习惯约翰尼总是将他沐浴在温柔的眼神之下。而他还得劝自己不要像海鱼躲避渔网一样逃离恋人的温柔乡。

 

今晚约翰尼察觉阿不思紧紧回握他的手，这个小小的变化令他快乐而满足。他觉得自己脚下踩的不是水泥路，而是彩虹；世界宽广而轻盈，他不禁嘴角含笑地抬起头，发现连夜空也难得晴朗，星星从飘过的薄薄云层里探头、闪耀。约翰尼傻气地默默将几颗星连线成一个心型，这真是一个值得沉醉不醒的夏夜。

 

他紧握阿不思的手，兴奋地聊起今天的新闻。要是一周前，阿不思会很愉快地与他交换观点，而现在阿不思的注意力全在被牵着的手上，努力回应着，然而觉得自己的手莫名很冷，明明已经紧紧缠握约翰尼了，却感染不到对方的半分温暖。他不排斥，但是很内疚。

 

“阿尔，你看上去真的好累。”独自叙述完一整篇新闻报道的约翰尼注意到阿不思的沉默寡言，关心地望着他，黑色的眼珠像热可可般温暖，“你既要上课，又要兼职，还要参加社团。我很佩服你，你是我见过的最拼命的人。”

 

阿不思下意识想解释，但说不出话。一旦往上扯出那点话头，底下藏着的一连串不堪念头也会被连着拔出来，最终抽空他整个人。他很想说不是的，但约翰尼一定会认为他在谦虚。每当有人这么夸奖他，他只觉得有苦说不出。

 

阿不思垂下眼，默不作声，气氛一时凝滞。约翰尼有点不习惯他们之间的冷场，即使是刚认识那阵子他们的聊天也没有像这样出现过断点。哪怕沉醉在交往的幸福中，他也敏感地留意到有什么不对劲的地方——告白使阿不思成为了他的恋人，也使阿不思无端少了往日在他身旁的愉快。好几次，约翰尼觉得阿不思藏着什么，欲言又止。可当他准备开口询问的时候，对方又很快转移话题，主动断开即将建立的连接。

 

“阿尔，你会觉得，我不够好吗？“约翰尼试探地问，希望阿不思可以开诚布公指出他哪里没做好，要是能改，他会努力改的。

 

“怎么会！“阿不思瞬间激动起来，明明是约翰尼在反省，却好像是阿不思被烫伤了，比听见别人夸他勤奋更难以忍受。“你很好，真的……我时常想自己到底有什么值得你喜欢……”

 

约翰尼没有注意到恋人话里的苦涩，他脸红了，没有什么能比心爱之人的肯定更踏实快乐了，然后他像阿不思那样立刻回应道：“这段时间对我来说，每一天都幸福得不真实。有时候牵着你的手，我都害怕是在做梦。你太好了，你是我遇到过的最完美的人。我怎么那么幸运，能让你答应我的交往？”约翰尼充满爱意地赞赏恋人，千言万语在心却只能懊恼地浓缩成笨拙的句子，然而他衷心想让阿不思了解，他的每一处都值得被珍惜和爱。虽然知道自己不擅长甜言蜜语，可他跟阿不思这样一来一往肯定彼此，跌跌撞撞地安抚对方，他感到四肢百骸涌入无穷的暖意和朴实的爱，忽然放下心来，想这大概就是情侣之间自然而然的相处和甜蜜。

 

可惜，约翰尼看似与恋人所说相像的一番回应，与阿不思所想的却是错位。

 

约翰尼话音刚落，一阵恐慌便压得阿不思喘不上气，令他不知不觉停下脚步。双腿很沉重，他走不下去了。约翰尼也跟着停下，更加关切地问候阿不思。

 

“我……”阿不思吞了吞口水，他感到喉咙发干，胃部绞紧，有东西想冲出来，可同时堵在那里让他发不出声音。

 

说啊……说啊……说啊！

 

摇晃在眼前的尽是阿不思焦虑不已的神态和睁大的双眼，约翰尼被吓到了，他焦急地用双手捧住阿不思的脸，想尽所能地给他爱和力量，为什么阿不思的脸会突然如此冰凉？

 

“我……”阿不思急得想用手撬开自己的嘴巴，抠出那些淤积的话语。

 

阿不思急促喘着气，约翰尼越看越害怕，已经拿出手机想拨打急救电话。阿不思连忙按住他点亮屏幕的手，拼命摇头表示自己没有事。

 

“我……我……我没有你说的那么好……”阿不思的声音十分微弱，约翰尼要低下头贴近才能听清楚，“我其实，不想兼职……但我有个妹妹，她有精神残疾。我和我的家人要照顾她。我不得不……真的，我没有你想的那么好……”

 

只来得及透露了一丁点状况，阿不思便放任那些卡在喉头的话语忙不迭送地躲回去了。分手的冲动仍然被怯弱和内疚牢牢压制，而他也无法说清楚内心盘根错节的羞耻，他做不到如此赤裸示人。约翰尼的爱或许当时是一根救命稻草，而如今，他惊恐地意识到那个住在约翰尼眼里的人太完美了，而阿不思·邓布利多怎么可能会是完美的？没有人是完美的，即使约翰尼爱他……不……正因为爱他，才不应该是完美。可他有勇气掏出心底的阴暗，捧着它暴露在约翰尼面前，要求连同这些一并接纳吗？

 

而他带着阴影和代价的爱，约翰尼会要吗？

 

“阿尔，你太谦虚了。”约翰尼放下原本悬着的一颗心，还以为怎么了，他轻轻揉搓恋人的脸，安慰道，“你不是很努力地在帮助家人了吗？阿尔你对自己要求太高了。真的，你是我见过最善良的人。”

 

阿不思泡在苦海，无助地在约翰尼的掌心里摇头。对方的每一句真心实意的夸奖如同鞭子在抽打他的良心。他宁愿在外辛苦兼职至深夜也不想留在家照顾阿丽安娜，况且……况且没完没了的兼职早已令他厌倦。

 

如果约翰尼慢慢了解之后，最终发现自己捧着的阿不思·邓布利多有见不得人的阴暗——不仅不完美，他的真面目离完美差远了，那他还会像这样被接纳和被爱吗？

 

他根本不配这样充满爱意的赞美。不，他根本不想要这些扎进肉里、钉得他不能动弹的称赞。

 

他低下头，像一个负罪的人，心里有一把声音一字一句地说，“阿不思·邓布利多，你真是一个优秀的谎言。”


	13. Chapter 13

阿不思站在一个豪华的室内楼梯阶梯上，忐忑地向上张望，楼梯螺旋状幽幽地通向二楼，看不清那上面具体的样子。他回到了那个开派对的大宅。

 

他抓紧扶手，一脚一脚踩在楼梯表面铺设的暗红色地毯，没有发出一点声音。之前音乐声沸腾的前厅，此刻没有一点声音传来。似乎这栋房子，现在只有他一个人。

 

每向上走一级台阶，都使他的心既期待又紧张。

 

“埃菲亚斯？”阿不思终于站在二楼，面对左右两边房门紧闭、一模一样的房间，他有点犹豫，难道要一间一间敲开找人吗？

 

二楼同样安静，阿不思的脚步声被地毯尽责地吸收得一干二净。他把耳朵贴在深色的房门上，先窥听里面的动静，再谨慎地敲响房门。一间又一间，都没人回应，房门也紧锁着。他依然呼唤着好友的名字，朝着二楼走廊深处寻去。

 

在走廊尽头，有一间房，门半掩。室内灯光从房间里照亮门外一小块地板，与半掩的房门夹角形成一个三角形。阿不思静悄悄走近那间房外，小心翼翼地探头向里张望，不知道为什么他的心跳得越来越快，反而更害怕暴露自己。

 

这是一间卧室，室内唯一的光源是床边的小睡眠灯。一个看起来应该是阿不思熟悉的身影正背对着他坐在床上，白色的帷幔垂在床的四周，让这个身影更加朦胧和难以辨认。

 

阿不思犹豫地鼓起勇气踏进房间，他没有再呼唤好友的名字，而是默默地靠近床边、靠近那个身影。他无声地掀起一面帷幔，坐在床边的人像是感应到什么似的转过身。一双熟悉的蓝色眼睛停留在他身上。

 

这一瞬间阿不思的眼睛也跟着亮起来，又惊又喜。“盖勒特？”他没有留意自己此时的声音有多么缥缈。但盖勒特听见了，笑了，向阿不思伸出手。

 

阿不思欣然伸出手让对方握住，顺着盖勒特的力道在他身边坐下。

 

“你最近，你最近好吗？”两人好些日子没说过话了，阿不思不知该怎样捡起话题，但这句听着客套的问候也是他真心迫切想知道的。然而瞬间回想起之前在盖勒特身边的那个女生，阿不思不由自主尝到嘴里的苦涩，“哦，是了，我看到你的女朋友了，你们看起来挺开心的。”

 

盖勒特没说话，只是看着阿不思。

 

阿不思的手依然被盖勒特握在掌心，他暗暗留意到盖勒特终于不是抓他手腕了，于是悄悄回握对方，无所顾忌的感觉真好。

 

两人静静坐了一会，阿不思急不及待地开口，“那一天，对不起，我不是有意对你人身攻击的……我也不知道为什么讲那些话……”他想继续问盖勒特，他们是不是还能做朋友。

 

但是盖勒特用另一只手抚上阿不思的脸。阿不思敏感地察觉脸上的小绒毛被盖勒特的掌心吸引，纷纷倾倒扫过对方的皮肤，很痒，他想躲又舍不得，只发出愉悦的叹息。

 

阿不思的视线从盖勒特抚在他脸旁的手，重新转移回眼前的人，毫不意外看见盖勒特眼里的欲望，跟派对那一天站在楼梯口的样子一模一样。但是这次他不怕了，他期待地迎上盖勒特的目光，嘴唇无意识地颤动，心里胀满了酸涩，他已经等了太久，此刻又委屈又兴奋。

 

盖勒特如他所愿将他抱进怀里，阿不思将头靠在盖勒特的肩膀，重新感受盖勒特的体温和气味，并放纵自己陷入其中，然后温柔地迎接盖勒特落在他唇上的吻。他尝不出味道，只觉一颗心幸福得快要从胸腔跳出来。

 

他被盖勒特慢慢推倒床上。盖勒特撑在他身体上方，依然抚摸着他的脸。

 

盖勒特问：“你知道他们上二楼做什么吗？”

 

阿不思脸红了……

 

盖勒特俯下身，用嘴唇摩挲阿不思的耳朵，“就跟我们现在一样，上床，阿不思。”

 

阿不思情不自禁泄出了一声呻吟。

 

 

猛地醒来的时候，阿不思一时还分不清梦境与现实，下意识想伸手抱住身上不存在的盖勒特，理所当然地抓了个空。他听见自己不满的呻吟声。这个梦太真实了，真实得让他泄气、令他失魂落魄。摸着胸口狂跳不已的心，身体还残留梦里的余热。

 

他不在那间开派对的大宅的二楼，而是正确地、好好地躺在自己房间的床上。黎明前的鱼肚白色泽光线从百叶窗漏入室内，将黑暗拥入怀里，一片朦胧，半明半暗，似真似幻，温柔得落寞。

 

阿不思毫不怀疑自己会做这样的梦。万籁俱静的早晨，心如明镜。他颓丧地明白跟盖勒特再无可能，既然如此，反正做梦又不伤害任何人。哦，只会伤自己。

 

但可以只伤自己的话就没关系了。

 

距离平常起床的时间还有一小时，阿不思在被子里缩成一团，闭上眼回味梦里的一切，甚至想重新睡过去延续刚刚的梦境。

 

而心烦意乱之下，睡意全无。他索性起床换一条新内裤，无论是前端还是后端都湿了。这同时提醒了他，这个月发情期快到了，他要及时打抑制剂。

 

今天是暑假第一天。这是他在大学期间最后一个暑假了，阿不思想充分利用时间，开始准备毕业论文开题。他已经提前跟约翰尼说了，自己大概整个暑假都会很忙，没什么时间约会。他真希望约翰尼听完后可以流露不满的神色，比如对他的冷淡感到失望之类，但没有，约翰尼依然那样体贴，还交待阿不思随时可以找他帮忙一起查阅资料。

 

阿不思希望约翰尼可以主动放弃他，于是最近不仅故意冷落，还减少了跟对方的交流。这么做，很可能连一个难得志同道合的好朋友也会失去。他已经亲手制造了一个错误的开始，然而没有勇气去正确地去结束。与其让约翰尼伤心于自己被利用的感情，不如让约翰尼失望于他不完美的事实。

 

然而无论如何，阿不思依然倍感煎熬。

 

 

福吉先生十分随和地同意阿不思将暑假期间的兼职时间调整到白天。这样一来阿不思晚上可以去学校图书馆查资料，他相信没什么人像他一样愿意将暑假宝贵的夜晚花在图书馆，那样他可以更安静地阅读、思考。

 

阿不福思在这个暑假结束后就会升上大二了。对于哥哥这个夏天准备天天待在外的计划，他虽然有些不满，但还是体谅哥哥准备毕业论文的需求。阿不思主动提出承包整个暑假晚餐洗碗的任务，好减轻自己的内疚。

 

图书馆准备闭馆了，阿不思匆忙抄好最后几句笔记，夹上图书，跟图书馆的老夫人道了晚安，然后一个人走入户外晴朗的夏夜。约翰尼好几天提出要来图书馆接他，都被阿不思坚决婉拒了。

 

还是这样一个人回家，比较舒坦。

 

他走出校门，经过旁边一条后巷巷口时，听到里面传来什么东西扔在地上沉闷的声音，然后是咒骂和痛苦的呻吟声。后巷很黑，阿不思勉强就着外面的街灯隐约看到里面有三个人正纠缠在一块，挥拳相向。

 

其中一个男生不断痛骂“混账”，阿不思还听到一句“这是你伤害史黛拉的代价”。施暴的男生猛烈用拳头痛击另一个人背部。被打的那个一点也不好对付，在被第三个人牵制下，还能抓住一切机会反抗，大力一脚将痛打他的人踹倒在墙边，然后扑上去还以老拳。负责牵制的第三个男生急忙从背后抓住对方拉开按在另一边墙上，然后原本倒在地上的那人立刻摇摇摆摆站起来反击。

 

阿不思总算看出来这是两个人在合力打一个人。他着急地四处张望，路上没其他人！现在即使报警，恐怕也来不及……阿不思急中生智，他站在巷口挥着手朝巷子里大喊：“警察快过来！！就是这里！！有人在打架！！”

 

他手心冒汗，希望自己的声音听起来真有其事。他又朝着里面喊了两次，施暴的两个人慌忙抬头望向巷口，又对趴在地上的人踢了几脚，匆忙从另一边巷口跑了。

 

阿不思还坚持演了一小会，确认施暴者真的跑走后，马上小跑进巷子里。他摸到躺在地上的人，不敢随意搬动。他的影子覆盖在对方身上，看不清对方的样子。

 

“先生，你还好吗？能坐起来吗？”

 

地上的人在咬牙切齿地呻吟。

 

“我现在就叫救护车。”阿不思赶紧从裤袋里掏出手机按亮屏幕。

 

“不用叫。”地上的人气喘吁吁地说话了，虽然疼痛让这把声音有点失真，但阿不思还是认出来了。

 

“盖勒特？！你受伤了吗？”阿不思震惊，情急之下无意识地用手覆上盖勒特的脸，后者猛地痛得嘶嘶叫。阿不思立刻回过神收手，大概不小心碰到了对方脸上的伤。

 

“真的不用叫救护车吗，你能坐起来吗？”

 

盖勒特闭着眼觉得天旋地转，阿不思还在旁边不停唠唠叨叨问他，真想叫他闭嘴。

 

“让我躺一会！”盖勒特不耐烦地挤出一句话。

 

阿不思打开手机的电筒功能，开始检查盖勒特身上的伤。对方除了嘴角被打破见血，额头有擦伤，颧骨紫红一片以外，身上其他地方暂时没看见伤口。不过阿不思担心伤在里面，还是忍不住劝盖勒特去医院。

 

盖勒特躺了一会，平复了呼吸，开始试着坐起来。阿不思赶紧帮忙扶他靠着墙边，紧张看着对方尝试活动四肢，正在确认伤处。

 

“怎样？骨折了吗？有伤到内脏吗？”

 

盖勒特摇摇头，阿不思还是放心不下，但对方坚持不用去医院。

 

两人在后巷逗留了差不多十分钟，盖勒特撑着墙站起来，阿不思马上也站起来去扶他。

 

“帮我拿起吉他。”

 

阿不思这才发现掉在附近地上的吉他盒，他捡起来背在肩膀，伸出手扶盖勒特走出巷子。

 

都现在这个样子了，盖勒特居然要求自己开摩托回家。

 

阿不思坚决不同意，但盖勒特也坚决不听他。无奈之下，他提出送盖勒特回家。

 

“你会驾驶摩托车？”盖勒特一脸怀疑盯着阿不思。

 

“我会骑自行车，都是两个轮子的，懂得控制车头，平衡和刹车就好了吧。”此刻的阿不思特别理直气壮。盖勒特也不阻止，换上看戏的表情。

 

但是在送盖勒特回家前，阿不思让人在原地等一下，他跑去学校附近的药店买了一些止血贴、绷带、棉签，双氧水和消炎止痛膏。

 

第一次驾驶摩托车，虽然嘴上说得响亮，实际心里没底。于是阿不思谨慎地将摩托车开出了自行车的速度。盖勒特在后座用眼神把玩着他倔强的身影，二话不说揽住对方的腰，靠在阿不思背上。

 

这人……阿不思手一抖，车头歪了，瞬间摩托车往左向右拐出了S线路。他慌得差点想刹车，幸好很快重新稳住。他想让盖勒特端正坐好，又想起盖勒特刚才倒在后巷嘶嘶抽气的倒霉样子——毕竟是浑身伤的伤患，既然他都把人救下来了，给靠一下也无所谓。阿不思脸热热地帮盖勒特找借口。

 

在盖勒特的口头导航下，阿不思顺利将人送到家楼下。

 

他把药交给盖勒特，示意自己准备离开了。

 

“你都把我送回来了，不顺便帮我上药吗？我一个人住，没人帮忙，手痛脚痛，能自己上药？”

 

“……”受伤了还执意要求自行骑摩托回家的人，自己会上不了药吗？！


	14. Chapter 14

当他以一脸“你当我是傻子吗”的无奈神情断然拒绝盖勒特的要求后，那个人竟然一屁股坐在公寓楼梯口，捂着肚子靠着墙角蜷缩成虾米呻吟起来，像模像样，煞有其事，还抬起眼埋怨地盯着阿不思。附近有两三个行人经过，朝这边投来探究的眼神——这情形怎么看都像是阿不思欺负人了。甚至其中有个好心人真的走上前来询问两人发生什么事情，还关心地问盖勒特是否需要帮忙。

 

再三解释，好不容易让好心人打消疑虑，把人送走了，阿不思头都大了。

 

“连一个陌生人都比你在意我。”盖勒特适时地会心一击。

 

这人怎么跟一个难缠的小孩子似的……阿不思苦涩地想，他确实没什么资格在意，一瞬间想提议对方联系女朋友过来，可这么一说不仅让自己听上去很酸，以盖勒特的自恋个性，保不准马上曲解成阿不思暗中关注他的动向。

 

阿不思被迫无奈，最后还是跟着盖勒特上楼，第一次来到他住的地方。他不停告诫自己这是最后一次。

 

这间小居室冷冷清清的，家具两三件，摆着的乐器比家具还多。唯一一张桌子是那种常见的长方形餐桌，靠在墙边，桌面散落着曲谱。桌脚旁边有一个小垃圾桶，里面既有揉成一团的纸张，也有一些食品包装袋。阿不思想象盖勒特平时潦草地扫开桌面空出一小块地方放速食食物。

 

盖勒特卸下肩上的吉他盒，轻柔地放在沙发上，并马上打开拿出里面的吉他，细致检查起来。

 

“吉他没有摔坏吧？”一目了然地参观完盖勒特的住处，阿不思回过神来关心，他知道这把吉他是盖勒特的命根子。

 

盖勒特看起来放松了很多，他摇了摇头，说着狠话，“幸好没弄坏，不然我一定要让那两个人付出代价。”

 

阿不思拿出买好的药物，用眼神示意盖勒特在沙发上坐好让他上药。他一边上药，一边交待处理伤口的注意事项，毕竟之后换药都得盖勒特自己来了。然而盖勒特充耳不闻，阿不思郁闷地对着空气语重心长。

 

经过短短的时间，盖勒特颧骨上的淤血越发明显，一片深紫色；额头的擦伤和嘴角的血已经干涸凝成血痂。他的手臂和大腿都有明显的软组织挫伤淤血。盖勒特龇牙咧嘴地脱掉T恤，让阿不思检查。幸好上半身正面和背面没什么淤青。阿不思检查完后，眼睛到处飘，尽量不停留在盖勒特裸|||露的上半身。他可以只盯着手臂，受伤了的地方。

 

盖勒特表示自己以前常常打架，打出丰富经验，懂得怎么保护内脏器官。

 

“可是他们为什么打你？”阿不思用棉棒沾上双氧水帮盖勒特受伤的嘴角消毒。双氧水刺激得盖勒特嘴唇抽动，阿不思已经尽可能动作轻柔了。

 

“是我上一个女朋友的亲兄弟吧，替她出气。上两周刚甩了她。”盖勒特说得若无其事。

 

这话让阿不思听了极其不舒服，闷闷地“哦”了一声，手中的棉棒不小心用力戳到伤口，盖勒特大声呼痛，再次咒骂那两个打他的人。

 

接下来两人忽然陷入沉默，主要是阿不思不说话了。他的心情骤然跌到谷底，不想说话也不知道还能说什么，于是默默处理盖勒特脸上的各种伤。他们差不多两个月没见过面、没说过话。阿不思之前一心着急盖勒特的安危，现在从打架救人的突发事件中平静下来，开始别扭地意识到原本存在的尴尬，而他们几分钟前还在自然地一问一答，仿佛派对那天没发生过任何不愉快。

 

“你怎么会暑假晚上在学校？”盖勒特盯着阿不思因为帮忙往额头上药而靠近的脸，打破无声的压抑。

 

“在图书馆，准备毕业论文。你怎么也在学校？”感受到盖勒特的气息吹拂在脸上，阿不思强忍两抹红晕，稍微往旁边挪了一下位置，有意地拉开距离。

 

“乐队在学校有练习室，你知道的。”盖勒特敏锐地再次留意到阿不思脸红，暗暗得意，不自觉语气温柔起来。

 

凝滞的气氛似乎有所缓和。

 

放在阿不思脚边的背包，里面传来一阵震动打断两人，阿不思翻出手机，来电显示是约翰尼。

 

阿不思这才发现约翰尼今晚发了好几条短信。他带着手机离开沙发，离开盖勒特，走到客厅另一边，站在小居室的窗户旁才接通电话。

 

阿不思略微鬼祟的神情没有逃过盖勒特的双眼，他的视线紧紧跟着阿不思，只听到那人局促小声地回应对方类似一些“我已经回到家了”“在忙着家务”“晚安”这样的话。

 

约翰尼迟迟收不到阿不思的短信回复，担心恋人是否安全到家，才打电话来确认。

 

“男朋友？还是女朋友？”盖勒特死死盯着挂了电话回来开始处理他手臂淤青的阿不思，语气不佳。

 

“不关你的事。”阿不思假装专注地上药，躲开盖勒特的目光。

 

“我跟人打架又关你什么事。”盖勒特再次被阿不思逃避的态度激怒。派对那一晚阿不思躲避他，现在还是这样！

 

“任何一个有道德有良心的人，都不会袖手旁观。况且打架是不对的。”阿不思保持镇定，只要不看盖勒特的眼睛，他就不会露出任何破绽。

 

“那么圣人阿不思，现在帮忙上药也是道德的一部分？”盖勒特冷笑，语带嘲讽。

 

“请你弄清楚，是你让我上来帮你处理伤口的。”这人是不是被打伤脑子了，到底讲不讲理。

 

“你为什么不拒绝，你明明可以拒绝的。”盖勒特紧追不放，他烦透了阿不思的虚伪。

 

“好吧，既然你希望我拒绝，剩下大腿的淤青你自己也能处理。我要回去了。”他放下药膏和绷带，拿过自己的背包就站起来。

 

盖勒特顾不上大腿受伤软组织的疼痛，也猛地跟着站起来，挡在阿不思面前。

 

“让开。”阿不思双手紧紧抓着背包，极力维持表面的平静。

 

“承认喜欢我，就让你这么难堪吗？！”盖勒特咬牙切齿地蹦出这一字一句，他大力抓住阿不思的手腕，大有不把话说清楚别想走的架势。

 

盖勒特毫不在意地刺穿阿不思隐秘的心事，这令他又被刺痛了，不仅是被戳破后的滚烫羞耻，盖勒特语气里的不甘和一丝伤痛更勾起他同样的心酸——你为什么要介意我喜不喜欢你。

 

阿不思咬着嘴唇发抖，不知道要生气、委屈还是害怕，而且他很想追问盖勒特……

 

但阿不思又不说话了。盖勒特最讨厌他躲避然后藏着一肚子话不说的样子。

 

“现在你有两个选择。要么跟我在一起，要么你离开这里。但从你踏出那道门起，这次我真的会放弃你。”不等阿不思回应，盖勒特急急扔下最后通牒，并且真的松开了原本抓着阿不思的手，决定孤注一掷。他的蓝色眼睛亮得吓人，一眨不眨锁定阿不思。

 

听见放弃这个词彻底让阿不思红了眼，这人有什么资格威胁他。

 

“你早就放弃我了，不是吗？你并不喜欢我。”他终于肯正眼面对盖勒特，拼命压着从眼底冒上的眼泪，倔强得摇摇欲坠，“你跟那个女生在一起，我看见了。在你心里，我根本不算什么，只是一个拒绝过你的人，只是因为我不像其他omega会缠着你上床，所以挑战到你的自尊心了，对不对？你凭什么擅自抛选择给我，还要逼我做决定。”

 

“那是她不停追求我，我没有喜欢过她！而你，你甚至没给我机会！你心里喜欢着我，还跟别人恋爱，又比我好到哪里去？！”

 

阿不思看到他受伤是那么着急，通过今晚的事情，盖勒特不难发现阿不思仍然喜欢自己，还没来得及高兴，还没来得及考虑要如何将这人重新留下，下一秒便得知他居然已经跟别人在一起。盖勒特不爽至极，嫉妒转为愤怒，气急败坏，完全不想控制脾气，无理取闹地指责，发泄一般吼道。

 

“我不想像那些你之前交往过的人那样被你玩玩而已！所有人都知道你只爱自己，你根本不会在意任何喜欢你的人……”阿不思忽然死死闭上嘴，他泄露得太多了。

 

“你还没跟我交往过就断定我会玩弄你，阿不思，你是这么胆小的人吗？”盖勒特气结，“你不一样，还要我说多少遍。”

 

阿不思竟然一时无法反驳盖勒特，憋屈气到心痛。如果他像往常冷静，就能立马反应过来，他的正常忧虑哪里能被盖勒特拿捏在手当武器还反过来指责他。盖勒特总是能戳到他的软肋，让他丧失理智。他快扛不住要丢盔弃甲了，只想冷静下来好保持最后的自尊，而在这里无法冷静，他必须先离开这里。

 

才刚绕过盖勒特身边大步往门的方向走，阿不思就被盖勒特一把抓住手臂，后者将他整个人扯进怀里紧紧抱住，还扯掉他手里的背包扔在地上。盖勒特不管自己刚刚狠狠给对方抛下的选择，分出一只手揽住阿不思的后脑勺，不顾阿不思挣扎，强硬地吻住他。

 

在梦里想象不出的味道，阿不思现在知道了，还夹杂了双氧水的味道。他既害羞又慌张，睁大眼睛，连挣扎也忘记了，毫无经验地用舌头推拒着盖勒特伸进来的舌头，结果适得其反，让对方更顺利地纠缠住舌头|吸吮。对方的味道充满了他的感官神经，大脑因为过分刺激和被吻到缺氧而发晕，他抵住盖勒特胸口的手已经丧失了反抗的力气，被动地夹在两人之中。

 

盖勒特捞起正在他怀里下滑的阿不思，将他抵到餐桌边固定住。阿不思迷迷糊糊之中觉得自己已经成了一滩高热的软泥，软在盖勒特怀里，全部神经只剩下集中在口腔里的。血液突突往头顶冲，头晕脑胀，他快要窒息了。

 

盖勒特终于放开阿不思的嘴，因为他留意到阿不思竟然不懂怎么在接吻时换气，快要缺氧晕过去了。

 

这哪里像有对象在谈恋爱的人？但他很肯定电话那头的人跟阿不思不是一般关系，不然阿不思为什么要对那个人撒谎。除非……一个猜想让盖勒特不由自主地开心起来。

 

阿不思瘫在盖勒特肩膀上，嘴巴被放开后一接触到空气便自动大口大口地喘着气，大脑依然晕眩，浑身发麻，皮肤底下好像有无数的针绵密刺着他。阿不思在心里咒骂这个该死的盖勒特·格林德沃差点把强吻变成谋|杀。

 

盖勒特听着阿不思上气不接下气的呼吸声，怒火渐灭，心头异常柔软，低下头再次含住阿不思的嘴唇，这次不伸舌头了，他专心地叼住上嘴唇那片软肉，有滋有味地吸吮起来。

 

“用鼻子呼吸，宝贝。”他好心地提醒阿不思。

 

阿不思在心里翻了个白眼，充足的氧气很快让他恢复神智，并且有了力气。他躲开盖勒特的吻，又开始努力挣扎推开他，但仍然有所顾忌盖勒特身上带伤的地方。后者不得不停止追着索吻，重新搂紧阿不思以防怀里人逃跑。

 

“你不一样！我喜欢你！”盖勒特被阿不思的不信任和抗拒逼得十分焦躁，简直束手无策，以前他根本不需要对任何人做到这个份上。他本能地用额头抵住阿不思的，而阿不思即使身体难以动弹也坚决将脸扭到一边。

 

强吻没有用，还是不能令阿不思就范，他必须说点什么有用的话。可是应该说什么？还能说什么？他连喜欢都承认了，为什么阿不思还是那么倔强地拒绝他！

 

盖勒特搜肠刮肚，烦躁地从过往恋爱中搜寻自己是怎么哄人的，不过有用的结果少得可怜，他根本没怎么哄过人。他懂调情，但不懂退让和妥协。

 

满脑子漂流的凌乱画面里，阿不思蹲在河堤边观察水鸭的背影冒了出来，然后马上想到阿不思给他拍的那张背影。就是那里，就是那个时候。

 

“后来我明白了，从看到你给我拍的那张背影，我就在意你了。”

 

盖勒特惊喜地注意到阿不思安静下来了，尽管怀里人还是别开脸，但他就是无由来地知道，那句话说对了。

 

阿不思听见心脏砰砰直跳，谨慎地消化那句话的含义，从未期待盖勒特能懂那张照片的意义。那张背影，他以同样的距离和角度站在盖勒特身后拍的那张照片，让他看见了盖勒特孤独的一面。阿不思曾经许多次凝视那张照片，回想当时盖勒特悄悄蹲在他背后，好奇盖勒特那么做的原因，想象在盖勒特眼中他的背影会是怎样的。还有，盖勒特是否意识到他们也许是同类。

 

“可你还是跟其他人在一起了。”半晌，阿不思不甘心地埋怨，喉结艰难地上下滚动。

 

“别忘了是你先拒绝我的。是你在派对上叫我放开你的。”盖勒特想起那一晚就生气，同样振振有词地责怪阿不思。“而且我现在已经分手了，但你还在跟别人一起。”虽然分手的原因并不是因为阿不思，但盖勒特还是趁机用来扳回一城。

 

盖勒特的恋爱向来连一个月都维持不了。但如果不是今晚发生的一切事情让他确认阿不思还在喜欢自己，盖勒特根本不会考虑回头再追求。盖勒特自诩向来有资本招蜂引蝶，高傲潇洒，哪里需要死缠烂打。不要他的，他也不要。

 

阿不思语塞。而想起约翰尼，他的心又沉下去了。

 

“无论那个人是谁，马上分手。跟我在一起。”眼见阿不思犹豫，盖勒特又烦躁起来。他撤回紧贴阿不思的额头，用手掰过阿不思的脸，逼迫对方面对他，不许再逃避，“你喜欢我，我也喜欢你，我们为什么不在一起。”

 

两双相似的蓝色眼睛互相凝视对方，都想从中找到什么。阿不思又想起前段时间做的那个梦，梦里他全心全意喜欢着盖勒特，想起梦醒时的难过。骗得了别人，骗不了自己的心。约翰尼已经是他亲手造成的一个错误，他还要制造多少错误……

 

盖勒特看见阿不思的蓝色眼睛被泪水浸没，他不知道为什么阿不思会哭，但他不喜欢见到这样，这个人似乎总是喜欢将自己逼向烦恼、逼向死胡同。多么无谓。

 

他亲了亲阿不思的眼睛，干燥的嘴唇被泪水湿润，感受到对方的眼皮在他的唇下如无力挣扎的蝴蝶翅膀一样颤动个不停。他很满意地留意到阿不思没有再抗拒，于是将吻往下移动，又来到阿不思的双唇，他已经迷上阿不思的口感。

 

阿不思闭着眼接受盖勒特的亲吻，安静地体味对方带来的触感，对方嘴角的止血贴时不时摩擦他的唇周。唇齿相依的亲密感觉让他颤栗。他在心里叹息一声，从盖勒特胸前抽出自己的双手举起，投降一般抱住盖勒特的脖子。

 

他们的吻最初是温柔的，阿不思还能学着换气。盖勒特很快食髓知味，加深亲吻，又开始用舌头扫荡。阿不思的信息素气味很温和，他遇过更刺激诱人的，但阿不思就像水一样。酒会让人迷醉，水才能解渴。他觉得自己就是一个渴了很久的人。

 

于是他不停从阿不思的嘴里索取。

 

在盖勒特热烈的亲吻之下，阿不思很快又感到浑身发软。盖勒特原本抱着他腰的双手还开始在他身上其他地方游移抚摸。

 

阿不思无意发出的一声呻吟点燃了盖勒特。他突然弯腰扛起阿不思，将他抱进卧室。在阿不思反应过来前，他已经被盖勒特放到床上。盖勒特趴在他身上，一边亲吻，一边将手伸进他上衣里，在摩挲过的肌肤留下火种。阿不思整个人燥热起来，这比梦里刺激太多了，意乱情迷之下他也开始抚摸盖勒特，而摸到了盖勒特手臂上的纱布时他瞬间清醒过来。

 

“今天不行，盖勒特，你浑身是伤。”他偏过头躲开盖勒特的吻，努力说话。

 

“我下面没受伤。”阿不思的一只手被盖勒特握住引去下身，隔着裤子，他摸到了盖勒特硬挺的器官。

 

靠，这人怎么这么厚脸皮！阿不思像一只烧开了水的茶壶一样在心里尖叫，疯狂飙脏话。

 

阿不思小心翼翼而固执地挣扎，不希望盖勒特因为精虫上脑发生什么而加重伤势。推拒之中，他的一只手不小心打到盖勒特的嘴角，盖勒特立刻痛叫。阿不思吓到马上撑起身子去查看情况，盖勒特的嘴角伤口裂了，血渗出止血贴。他急忙拉着盖勒特下床，两个人又坐在沙发上药。

 

阿不思很认真地重新帮他清洗伤口，止血。虽然腹诽盖勒特这是咎由自取，但也对自己的不小心感到歉意。而盖勒特十分怨念，气氛都没了。

 

“生气盯着我也没用，受伤了就该好好休息。”阿不思没好气地收拾纱布药物，而且一看手机，已经十一点多了。

 

盖勒特抱着他不让他走，甜言蜜语信手拈来，逗得阿不思脸红像滴血。最后阿不思保证明晚会再来帮他上药，帮到他痊愈为止，盖勒特才勉强罢休。

 

“你明天就跟那个人分手。”盖勒特没忘这事，强硬地要求，“你不开口的话，我去帮你说。”

 

“你不准插手，我自己处理。”阿不思严肃地警告盖勒特。即使盖勒特不要求，他也不可能继续伤害约翰尼。


	15. Chapter 15

约翰尼愣住了。

 

今天早上难得收到阿不思约他中午见面的短信，他高兴得精心打扮了一番。虽然平常他已经很注重仪表了，今天却面对一衣橱衣服左思右想苦恼不已。

 

他提前二十分钟到达阿不思给的餐厅地址，没想到阿不思来得比他还早。一想到他们都如此重视今天的约会，约翰尼心里幸福得沉甸甸。

 

迫不及待落座，约翰尼留意到阿不思看起来昨晚没休息好，黑眼圈在他向来白皙的皮肤上显得触目惊心。约翰尼心疼又欣赏地想，阿不思对待毕业论文真的非常认真，他做什么事都总是这么认真。

 

阿不思确实昨晚差不多一夜没睡，虽然最终听从内心愿望跟盖勒特在一起使他连续两个月以来压抑的心情难得雀跃，可是也来到了要跟约翰尼摊牌的关口。他真的不想伤害这个温和善良的人，反反复复在心里起草今天要说的话，如何最低程度减少约翰尼可能遭受的伤害。

 

逃避盖勒特的痛苦，以及伤害约翰尼的痛苦，他先是尝了前者，现在要尝后者。

 

“对不起。”

 

一时没反应过来，约翰尼的笑容挂在脸上凝固了，逐渐变成疑惑，心头掠过一丝不祥预感。

 

阿不思局促不安地看着约翰尼，放在桌面下的手紧紧绞着膝盖的裤子布料，咬着嘴唇，“我想了很久，我们还是恢复好朋友的关系，好吗？”他的声音沙哑得像是一字一句刮着磨砂纸说出来的。

 

约翰尼愣住了，大脑一片空白。他望向阿不思，艰难地接收刚刚那句话。经历头几分钟的不知所措后，他发现自己竟然也没有觉得太意外。

 

两人面对面沉默的时间，每一秒都让阿不思如坐针毡，像一个罪人，忐忑地等待审判结果。只是，无论结果如何，他都打算照单全收。

 

约翰尼想，这一天还是来了，果然之前的都是梦一样的日子。

 

“对不起，我一直骗了你。”阿不思逼自己正视约翰尼，后者仍然不说话，但即使如此他要继续忏悔，他要坦白。“我……你是一个很好的朋友，我很久没遇到像你这么投契的人，跟你聊天非常愉快。可是……我对你没有超出朋友以外的感觉。”

 

约翰尼脸上除了依然难以消化和令人心碎的呆滞以外，看不出更多情绪。对方的沉默让阿不思心里没有底，但是他不能停下来，他好不容易踏出这一步了。

 

“你的告白让我很感动。是我的错，我以为可以试试培养爱情，没有认真考虑清楚就答应了你。交往以后，好几次我都想告诉你实话，但我一直犹豫开不了口。请你原谅我的软弱，我既不想伤害你，也没有勇气面对自己的过错。”

 

阿不思希望约翰尼开口什么说点，最好是指责他，无论约翰尼怎么责怪他，他都不会有异议，这样他会比较好受。

 

约翰尼盯着餐桌上的盘子，洁白的陶瓷盘子空空如也，他看见自己的心脏被端在盘子上，餐刀切下去，心脏钝痛。阿不思的话使他重新回想起这短短交往日子里许多时候阿不思细微的抗拒，他总担心是自己做得不够好。

 

并不是不够好，是再好也没有用。

 

约翰尼抬起头，看见阿不思开始泛红的眼眶，心里一抽——这个正在提分手的人是如此难过，阿不思这段时间扛了多少压力？约翰尼的心充满痛楚，既有属于自己的，也有属于阿不思的，难分难解。

 

“是我没给足够的时间让你考虑我的告白，我太急了。那时候我也是被幸福冲昏了头，忽略了你的感受。”约翰尼想安抚阿不思，露出一个惭愧的苦笑。

 

“不不不，不是的，不是你的错。”阿不思慌忙解释，想去抓住约翰尼的手安慰他，但再三考虑，他还是没这样做。“是我一手造成的。现在我希望在事情还没对你造成更多伤害之前停下来。”

 

“我不后悔对你告白，阿不思。”约翰尼温柔并强忍伤心的双眼让阿不思感到心碎。“我只想让你开心。和你在一起时，想你开心；现在要分开，我还是想你开心。那么我们，还能像之前一样是朋友吗？”

 

这句话不该由约翰尼来问的，阿不思哽咽，用力点点头，“对不起。谢谢你，约翰尼。”

 

 

下午盖勒特推开学校练习室的门时，其他人都被他脸上的伤吓了一大跳，在了解原委后却又感到毫不意外了。

 

“我怀疑你迟早有一天要倒大霉，盖勒特。”文达半真半假地说，虽然早已习惯盖勒特在感情生活上的混乱，但这真不是什么理所当然的事情，乐队还得靠盖勒特领头呢。“你伤重吗，最近还能上台唱歌吗？”

 

“没事，只是手脚一些软组织挫伤罢了，过几天就会好了。”盖勒特难得没跟文达吵闹，反而心情挺好地回应。

 

奎妮留意到盖勒特脸上和手臂上细致的包扎，饶有兴致地问：“难得这次你居然会去医院处理伤口。”

 

“没有去。”

 

“不要告诉我这是你自己处理的，我才不信，你以前就随随便便喷点药。”文达被奎妮的话一提醒也注意到这次不寻常的地方。

 

“阿不思给包扎的。”盖勒特得意地说。

 

好像有一只无形的手按下了暂停键，练习室霎时死寂，这个两个月未出现过的名字砸懵了所有人。直到克里登斯惊讶得重新抬起头，才打破了一动不动的画面。三个人脸上是各种程度的目瞪口呆。盖勒特心情实在太好，觉得他们样子好笑，居然给大家回了一个笑容。

 

“你们在一起了？阿不思还喜欢你？”奎妮难以置信。文达早已绘声绘色跟他们描述过派对当晚她亲眼所见的事情——一起跳舞，还准备一起上二楼，但不知怎么回事闹掰了。

 

“我还以为邓布利多是个聪明人，不会上你的当，这下他惨了。但是你们不是不联系了吗？你当时那么气急败坏不准我们任何一个人再联系他，找他拍照……”文达超级直接，不愧是乐队里唯一一个不怕招惹盖勒特生气的勇士。

 

“你不要玩弄阿不思，他是个好人。”向来不关心盖勒特感情生活的克里登斯也罕见地开口表明态度。

 

太阳穴突突跳，盖勒特完全没想到成员会对这件事反应这么大，而且怎么每一个人都自觉站在阿不思那边来怀疑他。

 

“他喜欢我，我也喜欢他，我们在一起理所当然。”

 

“如果这次跟以前一样，一个月不到结束，我觉得他会恨你一辈子的。盖勒特，我认为你不要招惹他比较好……”奎妮真心喜欢阿不思，忍不住担心。

 

“怎么是我招惹他，昨晚是他救了我。你们有见过我回头追求过谁？除了他，不会再有第二个让我这么做的人了。”大家异口同声一致的怀疑态度刺激到盖勒特的自尊，竟然稀奇地当面承认自己余情未了。

 

盖勒特的虚张声势令其余三个人更是一脸不相信的表情。文达更是哼笑出声。盖勒特烦躁，但也无可证明，郁闷地拿出吉他要求大家开始练习，结束讨论。

 

晚上阿不思按时离开图书馆，走去校门口，不出所料看到盖勒特已经坐在摩托上等他。

 

好不容易按住盖勒特晚上不要来图书馆找他，想想也清楚这人在身边的话，他不可能看得进任何书。

 

昨晚回家后，阿不思不断问自己，这次会不会又是一时冲动的错误决定。害怕和不安并没有因为最终遵循内心答应跟盖勒特一起而消失。相反，他更害怕了，只不过如今怕的是分手。他已经被盖勒特拉进了那一扇门，他之前在外徘徊了许多次，迟迟不敢一探究竟。

 

尽管满心烦恼，但盖勒特在他回家没多久就发来短信说想念他。初尝甜蜜还是让阿不思忍不住躺在床上捧着手机，怀里夹紧被子偷笑，暂时不愿顾虑那些担忧。

 

白天跟约翰尼分手，虽然是解放了彼此，而且约翰尼还温柔原谅了他，但愧疚感仍然挥之不去，伤害已经造成，他本来当初不该让它发生的。一整天下来越低落反而越想念盖勒特，于是阿不思加快步伐小跑到恋人身边。

 

“今天怎样，好多了吗？”他盯着盖勒特脸上的淤青，仔细查看。纱布和止血贴的边缘有点翘起了，阿不思猜应该是练习时出汗了，回去要立刻上药更换纱布才行。

 

“上车吧。”盖勒特喜欢阿不思这样紧张他。今天他的心情一直很好，从中午醒来后追问阿不思，知道他已经跟那个人分手后就开心得更加肆无忌惮。阿不思终于来到他的身边了。

 

阿不思刚听见大门关上的声音，下一秒就被盖勒特转过身抱进怀里。盖勒特的嘴唇热切地落下，狠狠地吮吻阿不思，好像打算要把他吞入肚子里。

 

又有那种晕乎乎快要飘起来的感觉，阿不思随手扔掉背包，抱着盖勒特生涩地学着回应他，从来没这么满足过。他感叹原来这就是恋爱的真正感觉。

 

盖勒特抱着阿不思有意识地将他往沙发的方向带，顺利把怀里的人压在沙发里。他迫不及待地脱掉自己的上衣，不浪费任何一秒，赤裸上身随即重新压着阿不思亲吻。阿不思柔软得像一块香甜的棉花糖，盖勒特本想慢慢地品尝享受，然而身体的反应太汹涌了，完全不听他慢条斯理的指挥。

 

阿不思的可怕之处在于，即使他躺在盖勒特身下被吻得神魂颠倒，脑子里竟然还有一小块理智的区域未受干扰，在一片恋爱的粉色泡泡中顽强抵抗，大声提醒他进门本来要做的第一件事情。

 

“盖尔……唔……等一等！我先帮你上药换纱布……”他捧着盖勒特的脸拉开距离，想让他先停下接吻，紧接着害羞地留意到两人双唇之间拉出一条细细的银丝。这次阿不思记得小心地避开盖勒特嘴角的伤口。

 

盖勒特想不通，为什么阿不思还能在亲热的时候想起这些无关紧要的小事，而他伤患本人都不介意自己的伤。他满脑子只想跟阿不思亲近，接吻、上床，补偿他们迟了两个月的亲密。

 

他不想停下来，全身细胞都在叫嚣要靠近阿不思。很奇怪，他自问都23岁了，早已不是当初经历分化，血气方刚的青春期男生，怎么在阿不思面前一点自制力都没有？

 

阿不思眼睛亮亮地观察盖勒特变化匆匆的脸色。他虽然停下了，但还是压着阿不思不起来。他的红发恋人就躺在他身下，毫无戒备，温顺如羔羊；眼神里流露好奇、担心，还带着温柔，这样的目光在盖勒特的皮肤激起电流；嘴唇殷红湿润，由于先前的亲吻仍然略微急促地喘着气，同样脸色微红；几缕红发凌乱地粘在出了一层薄汗的额头，令盖勒特想用手指沾上那少许温热的汗液，扫开头发；T恤的领口也歪在一边，锁骨随着呼吸起伏。

 

该死的可爱又性感。

 

这样的阿不思太危险了，就该留在他身边。幸好他没犯第二次傻，听阿不思口不对心的话，真放手让人走。

 

“盖尔，快起来……”见盖勒特莫名在发呆，阿不思又催促道。

 

他不得不坐起来，阿不思有多固执他已经领教过几次了，要是不听，估计今晚不知道哪个伤口会裂开……

 

“为什么你包扎这么熟练？你给什么人包扎过？”即使不能继续接吻，盖勒特也要变着花样制造任何亲近的机会。阿不思忙着换纱布，而盖勒特忙着把他抱在怀里，抚摸他的腰和背部。

 

阿不思觉得自己已经丧失吐槽那些黏糊糊AO情侣的资格。

 

“我的弟弟和妹妹。我弟弟是个alpha，中学时候没少跟人打架；我妹妹……有精神残疾，智力只有五岁，一旦没看好她，有时候会磕碰弄伤自己。”他尝试向盖勒特透露一点点家里的情况。

 

盖勒特对这个答案很满意，点了点头，显然也不太放在心上，“我没有兄弟姐妹。”

 

“你的父母呢？他们也住在这个小镇上吗？”

 

“我没有父母。”

 

正在忙活的手一顿，阿不思想起自己过世的父亲，没想到盖勒特比他更孤单，“抱歉，我不知道你父母已经……”

 

“他们还在世，不过我已经当他们死了。在我很小的时候，两人就离婚了。我虽然跟妈妈一起，但她并不想照顾我。所以上中学后我马上搬出来住。”说得有点多了，盖勒特及时打住。他很久很久没跟任何人说起自己家里的情况，虽然早已对自己的过往学会不在意，但也不太乐意想起。

 

而为什么会跟阿不思说起，可能因为他们浪费原本属于肉体交流的时间来上药，无聊的时候自然会多说许多无关紧要的话，他十分赞同自己的逻辑。

 

听完盖勒特的话，阿不思贴好额头上的新止血贴，便轻柔地在盖勒特额头印了一个吻。

 

“怎么，可怜我？”盖勒特心想所以自己不喜欢提起这些事。

 

阿不思赶紧摇头，“我想我能懂你的感受……我的父亲，在我十三岁的时候过世。虽然我和母亲还有弟弟妹妹一起生活，我们互相帮忙，但……我经常会感到孤独……”他不安地偷看了一眼盖勒特，既希望他能明白，又怕他明白。“我家里的情况有点复杂，而且故事有点长，以后有机会慢慢说给你听。”

 

盖勒特不喜欢阿不思满怀心事的样子，他不在乎对方的什么家人，只想面前的阿不思属于他，只想着他，会紧张他、在意他。这一颗心他要尽可能占据全部。他抚上阿不思的脸，再次把自己的嘴唇贴上去，继续未完的亲热。

 

两人又倒在沙发上。当盖勒特准备把阿不思的衣服脱掉时，阿不思红着脸阻止了他，“等你伤好了，我们再做……”

 

“我已经没什么大碍了。”盖勒特有点不耐烦，阿不思真的太爱瞎操心了吧。

 

“起码等你脸上的伤好了才行。”他抬起手指轻柔擦过对方嘴角伤口上的止血贴，“你就不怕再裂开？我可不想跟你接吻一嘴血腥味。”想想两人亲得满嘴血的画面，他既觉得恶心也觉得好笑。

 

这个诡异的理由太有说服力了，盖勒特不甘心地又一次压下欲望，并且再次诅咒那两个不知好歹打伤他的人。


	16. Chapter 16

暑假的日子过去大半截了，今年的夏季即将开始进入尾声。

 

大学最后的一个暑假意外地成了这么多年以来，阿不思最快乐幸福的一个暑假。

 

幸福，原本是不敢奢望的事，也从未想过它能跟盖勒特有关。

 

但他现在觉得自己真的很幸福。

 

哪怕幸福得惴惴不安。

 

盖勒特和阿不思交往的头一个月，奎妮和克里登斯一直在私底下心惊胆战地观望，害怕盖勒特受诅咒的恋爱一个月定律。而当亲眼所见盖勒特连续第二十天心情愉快地离开练习室去找阿不思，他们总算可以肯定这个红发omega出人意料地打破了诅咒，这时奎妮和克里登斯才暂时松了一口气，但随即又更加担心——盖勒特在意这段关系是好事，难保不会用力过猛……

 

文达倒是吓得不轻，盖勒特竟然还没像往常一般开始厌烦。她皱起眉头不得不思考这一次盖勒特认真起来的可能性，但实在难以想象，自打认识盖勒特，除了音乐，她没见过他对什么事情在意……

 

或许未必是在意，只是这一回新鲜感能持续久一些，毕竟才刚过一个月。文达耸耸肩，日子还长。

 

乐队成员默契地守口如瓶，阿不思并不知道所谓的一个月诅咒，但在交往这段时间里也从最初的不安怀疑，到决意把心一横活在当下——不想无止境疲惫地猜测盖勒特什么时候会提出分手。跟盖勒特在一起时，他无法控制地想要去爱，他的心只想不计结果地去爱，分不出那么多心力去担忧结局。

 

既然总有一天会失去，又何必担心是什么时候。

 

而且他无奈地发现，盖勒特意外地爱缠人。

 

虽然盖勒特表达在乎总是离不开幼稚的占有欲，但阿不思想没有人可以完美啊，何况盖勒特还可以称得上“劣迹斑斑”。

 

他依然保持白天在小超市上班，晚上去图书馆，然后再去盖勒特家陪恋人待一会，生活还是那么规律。在盖勒特的衬托下，阿不思觉得自己的意志简直坚定得可怕，毕竟他的恋人成天软磨硬泡就想让他晚上不去图书馆，直接来他家。

 

自从晚上要去盖勒特家后（或者偶尔参加乐队在莱斯酒吧的演出），阿不思回家的时间常常推迟到十一点半后。他心虚地跟家人解释，他去埃菲亚斯家一起研究课题了，图书馆不方便讨论。这也导致他的暑假晚餐洗碗任务，经常在深夜进行。

 

偶尔彻夜不回，解释是讨论太热烈于是在埃菲亚斯家过夜。而真正让他不能回家的罪魁祸首确实很热烈地忙着跟他在床上翻云覆雨，研究人体高潮奥秘。

 

盖勒特不明白为什么阿不思要对家人保密他们交往的事实，阿不思没有解释，只说现在不是一个好的时机。即使跟家人坦白交往，也是不可能常常在盖勒特家过夜的，他劝恋人死了这条心。

 

在阿不思的参与下，盖勒特那个冷清的小居室开始变得有点像是人住的地方了。阿不思无法想象盖勒特怎么可以一日三餐胡乱应付。于是他会买好食材，在头一天晚上帮他煮好第二天的午餐，最起码让他一天里可以有一顿吃一些称得上是食物的真正东西。

 

盖勒特的厨房开始被阿不思使用起来后，他也将这种变化渗透在其他地方，比如原本积灰的橱柜光洁一新并增添了不少锅碗瓢盆；打开冰箱有新鲜的食物；现在的沙发比以前舒适许多，因为阿不思添置了抱枕，紫色星星抱枕（盖勒特一直抗议要求应该买黑色骷髅头之类的硬摇风格图案）；客厅多了一张二手茶几，阿不思嫌弃少一张桌子不方便，因为每次都要把餐桌上的曲谱收拾好才能放其他东西，而盖勒特习惯随手放曲谱；门口有了两双室内拖鞋；他冲印了几张之前给盖勒特拍的照片，嵌入相框，珍而重之地摆在盖勒特的卧室。

 

眼看盖勒特生活比以前滋润不少，并且听说了这些事后，奎妮感叹地摇了摇头——之前盖勒特交往过的人都是索取者，没人认为盖勒特需要被给予，他们都想从盖勒特这里虚荣地获取刺激、征服欲、性、一个宠儿的名称，或者一首歌，诸如此类。如果有人想要向他索取爱，真可惜找错人了，盖勒特也是一个索取者。

 

但阿不思是一个给予者。

 

奎妮祈祷，希望在阿不思耗尽所有前，盖勒特能够学会给予。

 

盖勒特很新奇也很满足地接受阿不思往他生活里带来的小变化。

 

阿不思想，现在他终于明白埃菲亚斯以前所说的，当真正喜欢一个人，你只想让对方开心，不会计较自己付出的是否太多。

 

他偶尔会想起约翰尼，因为自分手那天后，他们除了几次无关痛痒的问候信息，对方没有再主动联系过他了。阿不思虽然失落，还是尊重约翰尼，不去打扰，也许约翰尼同样是这么想的。他想，等开学了，他们会在社团碰面，还有机会维持友谊。

 

 

盖勒特仍然在一边给乐队接活，一边寄歌曲小样给厂牌。阿不思之前拍的照片，起到一些作用，盖勒特收到的回复比以前多了一些，但还是没碰上合适签约的厂牌。

 

“你有没有考虑过改乐队名字？”阿不思躺在盖勒特怀里提议，光裸的胸口残留吻痕和汗水，他用脸满足地蹭了蹭盖勒特的脖子。“毕竟是一个童话名字，虽然很酷，但跟摇滚乐队还是有点格格不入？厂牌的人收到一封邮件或收到CD小样包裹，上面写着‘死亡圣器乐队音乐小样’，你觉得他们第一反应能想到摇滚吗？”

 

“你有什么好建议？”盖勒特闭着眼懒洋洋地抚摸着阿不思挂在他腰上的大腿。

 

“我觉得可以按照《死亡圣器》故事的风格去延伸新的乐队名字。能做死亡的主人，感觉既邪恶又充满力量。”

 

“那就‘魔王’吧。”

 

“唔……虽然听起来邪恶，但有点简单和普通。加一句口号升华，怎么样？”阿不思抱着盖勒特，心里琢磨恋人的名字可以做什么样的变化，“‘为了更伟大的利益’，怎么样？魔王向世人宣称所做的一切是为了更伟大的利益，不觉得很讽刺、有意思吗？”阿不思激动地撑起身体，期待地望着盖勒特，希望恋人能意会到其中的心思。

 

“挺有意思。”盖勒特睁开眼，看见一脸得意的阿不思，心里痒痒的。

 

“而且……”阿不思顿了顿，露出甜蜜而调皮的笑容，“这里面也包含了你的名字。你的名字首字母缩写，‘送给盖勒特·格林德沃’。”

 

盖勒特的心一下被巨大的喜悦和满足感击中了，阿不思的话像潮水一样将他浸没。他从前说过的无数热辣情话，跟阿不思真挚的心比起来，根本不值一提。第一次，他希望阿不思可以一直在他身边，他不再需要其他人做他的枕边人了。

 

“我应该给我的小天才男朋友一点他应得的奖励。”他翻身压住阿不思，下身蠢蠢欲动，然后吻着阿不思开始挑逗。“今晚不要回去了，你要好好接受我的奖励。”

 

 

阿不思第二天早上在盖勒特床上醒来时还眷恋地亲了亲对方下巴才起床。

 

他捡起掉在地上的手机，自从昨晚匆忙给母亲发了在埃菲亚斯家夜宿的短信后，他就被盖勒特缠住再也没时间顾及其他事情。

 

而手机显示母亲、弟弟和埃菲亚斯都分别在昨晚深夜向他拨打了很多次电话。他设置了静音，统统错过了。

 

不详的预感瞬间重重压在心头。

 

阿不思慌忙穿好衣服，回拨母亲的电话，不断在心里祈祷千万不要出事。

 

“阿尔？阿尔，你在哪里？你还好吗？”几乎是等待通话声一响起，坎德拉便接通了电话，她焦急的声音不安地击打着阿不思的耳膜。

 

“我没事我很好。怎么了，出什么事了？”

 

阿不思赶到医院时，看见彻夜未眠的母亲和弟弟，以及在病床上正在沉睡的阿丽安娜。

 

坎德拉联系不上阿不思担心了一晚上，样子憔悴了很多，现在亲眼确认长子没事，她紧紧拥抱着阿不思几乎要落泪。

 

阿丽安娜昨晚凌晨两点突然发高烧，还引起惊厥，大声胡言乱语，全身抽搐。坎德拉和阿不福思慌神了，立刻联系救护车送阿丽安娜入院，同时联系阿不思。但阿不思的电话一直无人接听，于是阿不福思打电话找埃菲亚斯，两边才知道阿不思撒谎了。然而埃菲亚斯也不知道阿不思的下落，大家只好漫无目的地拨打阿不思的电话。

 

要是阿不思再迟一点看手机，坎德拉恐怕准备报警了。

 

阿不思内疚地站在小妹妹的病床旁边。阿丽安娜烧还未退，但惊厥情况控制住了。

 

“你昨晚去哪里了？错了，我应该问，你这段时间晚上都去哪里了？”阿不福思很少态度如此强硬地质问哥哥。两兄弟从小到大互相帮助分担家事，变故令一家人不得不齐心合力，他们的感情在血缘基础上再被成长环境加强了羁绊。哪怕树根底下阿不思这边结出了别的异物，他也明白这辈子与阿不福思的感情盘根错节、密不可分。然而这一次，阿不福思，既要守护母亲，同时为阿丽安娜和阿不思担惊受怕了一晚上，自然火气冲天。

 

他走近，闻到哥哥身上陌生的气味，“你一整晚都跟什么人在一起？”

 

阿不思难堪到说不出话。

 

“阿不，我们出去吧，不要吵到阿丽安娜。”坎德拉上前缓和气氛，尤其是阿不思左右为难充满愧疚的样子让她于心不忍。

 

母子三人来到医院走廊。阿不福思双臂抱在胸前，依然十分气愤，他倒要听听哥哥给出什么样的解释。毕业论文，跟埃菲亚斯彻夜讨论课题，哥哥到底在隐瞒什么。

 

“我跟一个男alpha交往了。”沉默了一会后，阿不思如实告知。跟盖勒特交往不是错，他一直都知道。“暑假期间我晚上离开图书馆之后，是去他家里。昨晚……也是。”

 

“你跟他发生标记了吗？”坎德拉的心终于悬下来。长子恋爱了，这比她想象的其他危险事情好太多了，更何况，这不是坏事啊。

 

“没有。”对于标记，阿不思打算顺其自然。并且盖勒特也从未提出，虽然这偶尔会让他胡思乱想。

 

“所以你为了谈恋爱，连我们的小妹妹也不想照顾了，是吗？你早上出去，深夜回来，你这一个多月里除了早餐时间全家人坐在一起外，你有跟安娜相处过吗？你知道她为什么突然会高烧吗？她上个星期开始感冒，你有留意过吗！”阿不思的话先是令阿不福思微微一愣，继而放松，随后立刻察觉到不对劲的地方，电光火石之间一个难以置信的想法充斥在脑海，刺得他太阳穴疼痛。他气得想上前揪住哥哥的衣领，坎德拉急忙拉住次子，不希望两兄弟因为这样吵架。

 

“阿尔不是这么想的，阿不你冷静些。”

 

“他就是这么想的！他恋爱了有什么好隐瞒我们，不过是因为他面对不了自己借着谈恋爱抛下家人和责任的自私和内疚！”阿不福思替安娜不平，怒火包裹着伤心，眼睛微红，自从他长大懂事后从来没这样大声跟哥哥吵过架。可是哥哥怎么可以想扔下家人，哥哥不是一直都跟自己一起努力支撑吗，他们不是一直这么过来的吗？

 

阿不思脸红耳赤，浑身发抖。阿不福思说得都对。他的弟弟愤怒地将他的伪装剥下，在亲人面前赤裸裸地将他的羞耻示人。全部、所有，都是他一直以来想而不敢承认的。

 

“阿不，不要再说了。”手心手背都是肉，坎德拉无法责怪任何一方。她眼角泛起泪水，心痛不已。阿不福思能想到的，她哪里能不明白长子的压抑，这不仅是阿不思一人的压抑，更是邓布利多一家无法磨灭的痛苦回忆。阿不思向来听话懂事，就算有不愉快也藏在心里。坎德拉不会因为阿不思不想照顾小女儿而责怪他，这不是阿不思的错。阿不福思一心努力照顾妹妹也没有做错。

 

眼看阿不思快要崩溃了，坎德拉连忙叫他先回家，并安慰说妹妹情况已经稳定，有她和阿不福思照顾，不会有事的。

 

阿不思魂不守舍地走出医院，等得不耐烦的盖勒特马上眼尖注意到他。早上被阿不思急到快要哭的样子吓了一跳，盖勒特开摩托送他到医院，并且等到现在。

 

盖勒特上前揽过阿不思肩膀，但阿不思毫无反应，于是盖勒特自行决定将他又带回自己家。

 

阿不思一路不言不语。

 

进屋里后，盖勒特捧着阿不思的脸，眉头紧皱，命令道：“阿尔，说话！”

 

阿不思呆呆回望恋人，终于溃不成军。他低下头走进盖勒特怀里，伸出手揽着面前的人，像溺水者紧紧抱着浮木，脸埋在盖勒特的肩膀，开始无声而压抑地哭泣。


	17. Chapter 17

“都是我的错，我不应该这样做的。”阿不思哑着声音，边哭边重复这句话。盖勒特的肩膀已经被阿不思的眼泪打湿了一大片。

 

盖勒特很不喜欢看见阿不思哭，尤其现在阿不思在为其他事情伤心。他既因为阿不思流泪而心疼，又因为阿不思家里人夺走阿不思注意力而不爽。但他除了紧抱着怀里的人，也做不了什么。

 

阿不思断断续续地将他家那个长长的故事讲给盖勒特听。

 

“阿不福思说的对。我其实不想照顾阿丽安娜，不想去兼职，想像其他同龄人一样专心做自己喜欢的事，去挥霍、享受所谓的青春……”他咬着嘴唇，哭得上下不接下气，“这么多年好累，我不想承受这些……我为什么要承受这些！”

 

盖勒特亲吻着阿不思的额头，他就知道阿尔心里关着一头野兽，从一开始就看不惯阿不思身上累赘的道德感。现在他非常乐于见到这层伪装剥落。

 

“可这么想是不对的，我怎么可以觉得自己的妹妹是负担……我过不了心里那一关，常常觉得内疚，但是我也说服不了自己喜欢现在的安娜……盖尔，我好辛苦……我太不应该了……”

 

这些话憋了许久，凝成结石让阿不思的心生病。他没有跟任何人说过，连埃菲亚斯也不了解。但此刻他抱着盖勒特宣泄，犹如罪人向着神祗坦白、忏悔。但盖勒特不是什么宽恕罪孽的天神，他是最不屑伟光正的“魔王”。

 

“阿尔，你纠结太多了。一早承认你不爱你的小妹妹，就不会有那么多自我折磨。”盖勒特低下头吻走阿不思脸上的泪水，太苦涩了，他的阿不思为什么总爱自找罪受。

 

“不是的，我爱阿丽安娜。”阿不思猛烈摇头，洒落更多泪水，“她刚出生的时候，我跟阿不福思一样兴奋，一样爱她。你不知道，她是多么可爱、柔软。阿丽安娜要是正常长大，现在一定是个人见人爱的女孩。”

 

“好吧，我更正，应该说承认你不想照顾已经变成这样的妹妹。”

 

“可我凭什么不呢？她是我的亲妹妹，我的家人。我的母亲、我的弟弟都在无怨无悔地照顾她，我实在说不出这样的话……”

 

“我对我父母就没有这种负担，阿尔。我一向不相信血缘以及基于血缘的感情，为什么不可以不爱家人。我的父母生下了我，然后不闻不问，血缘感情对他们来说重要吗？他们冷漠对待我的时候，可没有什么家人的内疚。”盖勒特垂下眼皮，淡淡地说。

 

阿不思第二次听盖勒特说起自己的情况，一时被转移了注意力，他没有说话，想继续听下去。

 

“你认为她是负担，这不是很正常吗？她确实是负担，需要你们照顾、不断占据你们的时间，吸食你们的人生。你的母亲和弟弟，也许真的很爱她，所以抵消了她带来的麻烦。可是阿尔，你的这种想法才是正常的。你没必要指责自己。”盖勒特捧起阿不思的脸，用拇指抹走他脸上的泪痕。

 

即使知道盖勒特向来不屑他的道德或正义，所以阿不思才这样毫无顾忌地发泄，但也没想到盖勒特可以安慰他。

 

“你觉得我这样是对的吗？”阿不思的双眼哭红哭肿，就算盖勒特之前就两人关系逼他二选一的时候，他也没这么失态过。

 

“不能更对了。我根本不明白你为什么要逼自己去爱。大声承认你的妹妹是负担，承认你不想照顾她，你会好过很多。放下你无用的道德感，当你的阴暗面出现的时候，拥抱它。”

 

盖勒特的话令阿不思有点害怕，然而同时颤抖着如释重负。

 

如果坎德拉说这些话，阿不思不会信，他知道母亲是在言不由衷地安慰他而已；阿不福思绝对不会说这样的话，然而他很羡慕阿不福思对阿丽安娜从未改变的爱。而其他人，则根本无法感同身受。

 

他不为人知的一面，盖勒特看见了，盖勒特还肯定它了。那只野兽声嘶力竭吼叫了那么久，终于被人听见，还迎来了一双拥抱的手。他得救了。

 

 

阿不思恢复平静后离开了盖勒特住处。他决定今天跟福吉先生请假，下午去照顾安娜，让母亲和阿不福思回家休息。

 

冷静下来后，盖勒特的一番危险发言，阿不思留下了客观的部分并修改了一下——正视自己内心的阴暗。不是去压制、消灭它，而是学着与它共处，理解它作为自己的一部分。

 

阿不思坐在病床边，静静望着睡相乖巧的妹妹。阿丽安娜出事后，他很少再这么认真地凝视、用心描绘妹妹的样子。妹妹的样子是一面镜子，藏着全家太过沉重的回忆，他总是害怕去看。

 

他想起很多往事，家里出事前和家里出事后的都有。回忆的闸门打开，他站在自己的河流前，试着直面从水底随之涌上的痛苦和黑暗。凝视自己的深渊，这并不容易，他还在学着平衡以及客观看待。但想起盖勒特抱着他、坚定认为他没错，他便又睁开因恐惧而紧闭的双眼，他不用再孤独面对了。

 

论痛苦，丧失了人生的妹妹，如果她保有正常的智力知道这一切，她才是最痛苦的。可能正因为她无法痛苦，所以分给了爱她的家人。阿不思一边思考，一边轻轻抚摸阿丽安娜的额头，手指怜爱地卷过几缕跟他一模一样的红色头发。

 

 

阿不思向阿不福思道歉，为自己的态度。

 

阿不福思默默凝视哥哥，随后也向他道歉，同样为自己的态度。

 

阿不思这几天照顾安娜，阿不福思都看在眼里。他原以为哥哥是带着愧疚和赎罪的心不得不做，但很意外，阿不思很平静地做着一切。他说不上哥哥具体的变化，正如他之前也意识不到阿不思什么时候开始有了负担。可他爱阿不思，正如他爱阿丽安娜。

 

坎德拉私下与次子谈了一次，希望他能先尊重阿不思的想法。母亲向阿不福思强调，他和阿不思都没有错，这不是对错的问题，人性与身份是许多人必然会经历的挣扎和拉扯。而作为最亲的家人，如果对阿不思连理解与包容都不能做到，他们还能叫家人吗。

 

阿不福思黯然神伤，他总是坚信阿不思无坚不摧，阿不思理所当然与他一起承担家人。是不是这样的目光推开了哥哥，所以哥哥才从不开口透露心里真实的想法……

 

“你的男朋友是谁，是学校里的人吗？”阿不福思终于问起从一开始就想关心的事情，但当时安娜的病情令他无暇顾及其他。他正在跟阿不思一起收拾阿丽安娜的行李，妹妹退烧病愈，今天总算可以出院了。

 

“嗯，盖勒特·格林德沃。”

 

阿不福思停下了动作，听见这个名字就好像吃了一只苍蝇。他不敢相信，厌恶地盯着哥哥，“你知道他的名声有多差吗？！即使我不去八卦，身边的学生没有不讨论他的。”

 

阿不思无奈一笑，表示自己都清楚，让阿不福思放心。

 

“他要是敢玩弄你，我一定揍得他满地找牙，叫他再也不能玩弄任何人。”阿不福思说得咬牙切齿，似乎随时准备好打架。

 

阿不思拍拍弟弟的肩膀，无声感谢他的支持。两人提着行李，等着坎德拉和阿丽安娜一起出来。

 

暑假只剩下最后两天了。

 

 

约翰尼突然约阿不思见面，说是道别。

 

阿不思在图书馆收到信息后，马上匆匆忙忙离开图书馆去见他。约翰尼说自己现在就在图书馆门口等他。

 

“我知道你肯定在这里，毕业论文准备得顺利吗？”

 

阿不思一个月没见约翰尼了。约翰尼看起来还好，见到阿不思的时候，温暖的眼睛一如既往。阿不思希望自己带给他的伤心可以尽快被时间带走，愈合伤口。

 

“嗯，一切顺利。你要去哪里，为什么说是道别？”

 

“下个学期我不在这里了，我想出国环游旅行一段时间，还没想好什么时候回来。我的家人同意我的选择。这也等于我退出环保社。我想让你第一个知道离开的事情。”

 

“……是因为我吗？”消息来得突然，阿不思一时只想到不好的原因。

 

“不是的，阿尔，这是我原本的计划，只不过本来打算大学毕业后实施的，现在提早一点而已。我想去见识更多。认识你之后每次和你聊天，我都获得很多启发，对这个世界和社会不停的思考令我想去经历更多，等不及大学毕业了。”约翰尼温和地注视阿不思，“你是我的朋友，也是我最喜欢的人，所以我特意来跟你道别。”

 

阿不思胸口一紧，觉得不舍，但非常支持约翰尼的计划。

 

“我会想你的，以后没人跟我畅谈、讨论新闻了，想想真是寂寞。希望你旅途快乐。”

 

“谢谢。”约翰尼顿了几秒，重新看向阿不思，真诚而紧张地问，“我有个请求，可以最后抱你一次吗？是朋友的拥抱。”

 

约翰尼的局促令阿不思有些心疼。他用力点头，主动走近约翰尼，给了他一个拥抱。

 

“阿尔，我希望你会遇到你爱的人，而那个人也会很爱你。”约翰尼拥抱着阿不思，悄悄将脸埋在他的头发中，将味道记在心里。

 

“谢谢，你也是。”阿不思内心一片柔软和伤感，他转过脸在约翰尼的脸颊轻轻留下一个友谊的道别吻。

 

他站在台阶上挥手送别约翰尼，直到对方成了一个小点消失在视线中。夏夜晚风轻柔扫过额前红发，还未毕业已经先送走一个朋友了。他打心里希望约翰尼接下来一切都好。

 

阿不思打算回去收拾东西，图书馆也差不多到闭馆时间了。

 

他转过身，留意到门口旁边的阴影处有个人影站在那里。

 

盖勒特不知道站在那里多久，正盯着阿不思，脸色阴沉。


	18. Chapter 18

盖勒特沉默的怒气令阿不思忐忑不安。可是转念一想，自己根本没做错什么，他已经解释过了，约翰尼是朋友，只是来道别。

 

难道分手后，他还不可以正常地分一点友谊和爱去善待这个无辜卷入他们感情纠葛，最后还温柔原谅他的朋友吗？

 

阿不思提心吊胆地坐在摩托车后座，紧紧地抱着盖勒特，摩托车的速度快得叫人害怕。

 

“盖尔，太快了很危险，你慢一点！”

 

但他的恋人没有任何回应。

 

有惊无险到达公寓楼下时，阿不思由于盖勒特的莽撞和不讲理也生气了，既然盖勒特今晚不打算好好说话，为什么还非得拉着来他家。

 

他不情不愿地气冲冲走上楼，进了房间，有意地远离周身不对劲的盖勒特。

 

盖勒特抓住阿不思，手指掐进了阿不思的手臂，后者吃痛地挣扎甩开。

 

“你是不是还喜欢他。”盖勒特的眼睛燃烧着熊熊嫉妒，却冰霜一样令人感到寒冷。

 

“不是，我已经解释过了，你为什么不相信我。”

 

“你亲了他。”

 

“那是朋友之间的礼仪吻！”盖尔可不可以冷静下来，不要胡搅蛮缠了。

 

“那你证明给我看，证明你爱我。”盖勒特还在直直盯着阿不思，他想要的人从来没有得不到的。阿不思不可以这样，不可以这样收回他盖勒特正在享用的一切。

 

阿不思愣住了，但很快涨红了脸反驳：“我还不够爱你吗！每天想你陪着你，现在还站在这里，承受你不可理喻的指责和脾气。”他看见沙发上的抱枕，更觉委屈，“这间房子后来我一点一点添加进来的一切东西都是证明。你倒是用心想一想。你现在怀疑、指责我的爱，对我真的很不公平。”

 

“我的心里现在只有你，你也必须这样，阿不思。”一想起阿不思跟别人抱在一起的画面，他的血液都要沸腾了，阿不思不能离开他。

 

“证明给我看，阿尔，证明你爱我。”盖勒特仍然固执地要求。

 

阿不思脸红得滴血，知道盖勒特现在什么道理都听不进，一味介意他亲了约翰尼，那么他目前能做的事——

 

他慢慢向前，踮起脚，将自己的嘴唇贴上盖勒特的。

 

盖勒特一动不动，阿不思只好回想平时盖勒特接吻的技巧，也试着用舌头顶开盖勒特的双唇，害羞地伸进温热的口腔，轻轻往四处舔舐。

 

平时亲热向来是盖勒特掌握主动，阿不思配合就好。阿不思努力模仿盖勒特平常所做的，用心以吻挑|||逗他。可是盖勒特动也不动，这令他有点泄气，也觉得尴尬。

 

阿不思甚至将吻移动到盖勒特的脖子，轻轻咬了咬恋人的喉结。他半是期待半是不安地往上观察盖勒特的反应，但对方似乎不为所动，眼神挑剔得犹如严格的考官。

 

阿不思生气地直起身子，怒目而视——不亲了！盖勒特就是来为难他的！明明他没做错任何事。

 

见红发恋人开始倔强，盖勒特终于有所行动，猛地抱住眼前人的同时也吻住他，以狂风暴雨的架势包围住阿不思。

 

阿不思连微弱的抱怨都说不出来了，不想发出任何声音，他的嗓子已经喊哑了，正软绵绵地被盖勒特被背后抱在怀里，动也不想动了，眼皮打架昏昏欲睡。

 

今晚盖勒特把他折腾得够呛，太磨人了，总是要阿不思求他，还不停让阿不思亲口保证不离开他。到最后，阿不思连呻吟的力气都没有了。

 

虽然心里依然有些责怪盖勒特乱吃醋，还借机折腾他。不过现在和好了，好歹解决。阿不思在盖勒特怀里转身，调整一个更舒服的姿势，准备抱着恋人入睡。他不喜欢跟盖勒特吵架，恋爱前就吵过不少了，为此他愿意迁就、安抚恋人的任性。

 

怀里人带着一身他亲手烙印的情|||事痕迹，暖烘烘地靠着他，红色的发丝蹭着他的下巴。这些踏实、触手可及的东西好歹让盖勒特的怒火和不安暂时平息。

 

阿不思之前被快感折磨，一遍遍保证不会离开他，然而盖勒特隐隐约约觉得输的是自己，毫无胜利的感觉。交往过那么多人，他放任他们来了又走，从不在意，更不留恋。他一开始没想过会跟阿不思交往多久，或者打算交往多久，也不介意所谓的一个月诅咒。恋爱怎么会有计划呢，追求才有计划，恋爱只要享受当下就好了。

 

可是阿不思带来的一切感觉太好了，大大超出他的预想。阿不思身上的疏离感在他面前融化后，不仅让盖勒特窥见了那只野兽，也尝到自内流淌而出的清甜，这让他像个意外寻到宝贵天然泉眼的冒险家一样骄傲，也像他们巴不得以自己的名字命名发现。

 

无论是交往前阿不思为他拍下的孤独、阿不思顽固抵抗的口是心非，还是交往后做的所有，当初脱口而出的“你不一样”的含义如今逐渐在盖勒特心里变得清晰和丰满。

 

阿不思总是那么认真地对待他，对待他的一切。这令盖勒特想起自己对待音乐的态度，那是他一直以来唯一在意的东西。

 

他不知道爱是什么样子的，也从未想过这类问题。如今抱着阿不思，感觉红发恋人无意识地用鼻子蹭着自己的肩脖处，他想更紧地抱着这个人，盖勒特忽然觉得爱也许就是此时此刻；又也许是阿不思每日含情脉脉向他展示的温柔琐屑；还也许是每次他抱着吉他肆意弹唱时绝对不会错过的专注目光——不像他过往从台上放眼望去底下的听众，能感受到的几乎是毫无新意的赤裸迷恋——令盖勒特想，有那么几首歌只唱给阿不思就足够了。

 

越在意的东西越容易令人生气，也容易令人害怕。

 

今晚看见阿不思跟别人拥抱在一起，盖勒特难以形容那漫长的几秒钟，一片空白的大脑到底闪过什么念头，又或者其实那片空白根本是一簇白色的冰晶捅穿大脑烫伤了全部神经。血液上冲，头痛欲裂，盖勒特霎时意识到阿不思也许有一天移情别恋、离开他。这种可能性一旦占据了他的大脑便叫他惊惧交加——阿不思有一天不再给予他现在享有的所有。

 

他决不允许。

 

他有别的打算。

******************

 

埃菲亚斯面前的午餐两分钟没有动过了，而他认为自己已经饱了。

 

坐在对面的阿不思正拿着电话，小声又温柔地回复着电话另一头，脸色还可疑地红起来。即使亲眼看见、亲耳听见，埃菲亚斯仍然不敢相信阿不思居然真的和格林德沃在一起了。如果阿不思这个时候再顺便宣布不讨厌丽润牌塑料杯了，他也不会有一丝一毫的震惊！幸好，除了跟格林德沃恋爱，阿不思没有失去其他方面的理智。

 

仿佛还是发生在昨天近在眼前的事情，这位好友当初信誓旦旦唾弃格林德沃，并激烈列举格林德沃种种令人难以忍受的表现。埃菲亚斯托腮，目瞪口呆地瞧见现在的阿不思提起格林德沃会明媚得像一颗饱满的水蜜桃。这个比喻在脑海里一闪而过，激起埃菲亚斯的鸡皮疙瘩。

 

所以这两个人是什么时候看对眼的？

 

那天邓布利多一家找他找疯了，后来阿不思回复他电话解释了一切，并且为隐瞒了好友还拿他做幌子而道歉时，他已经震惊过一回。而如今开学第一天，看着眼前笑容多了许多的阿尔，他还是觉得一切不真实。

 

“你再不吃，我就要叉走你盘子里的肉扒啦！”阿不思挂了电话，作势要去抢食物，埃菲亚斯总算回魂马上护住自己的午餐。

 

“阿尔，你认为格林德沃真是一个好选择吗？我意思是，你之前不最讨厌他吗？！约翰尼那么好，更适合你，不是吗？”埃菲亚斯憋不住心里话，即使难听也要说，为了让阿不思悬崖勒马。格林德沃是不是给阿不思下了咒！

 

“我也想不到事情会发展成这样。相信我，我努力拒绝过他，‘狗狗’。至于约翰尼……”阿不思停下手中的叉子，抿着唇，神色依然难藏一丝愧疚，“他是个很好的人，很好的朋友。但即使没有盖勒特，我和他也难以更进一步。一个合适的人，不等同于能爱上的人。我挺傻的，是吧？”

 

埃菲亚斯似乎被说服了，他没有由来地叹气。

 

“不过……盖尔他懂我，没有人像他这样。”说完这句话，阿不思脸热热的，极力克制想起恋人涌起的甜蜜，只不过上扬的嘴角还是出卖了他。

 

埃菲亚斯感到骨头都麻了，然后立刻想抗议如果格林德沃懂阿不思，那么自己算什么啊！可不得不感慨，即使是阿不思，陷入恋爱后的反应，跟所有普通人一样，没有例外。

 

在爱面前，无人可免俗。

 

“我担心你受伤害……”埃菲亚斯很想祝福阿不思难得的恋爱，也很想为他开心，可为什么偏偏是格林德沃。

 

阿不思停下手里的叉子。自从跟盖勒特在一起，旁人的担心他没少听过。

 

“爱情一定有伤痛，不是吗，‘狗狗’。曾经我想躲避这种心痛，最后发现，不是因为我跟他在一起会受伤，只要我动心了受伤就不可避免。爱使人脆弱，但爱也使人坚强。”阿不思扬起一个有点无奈的笑容。

 

想起了暑假前迷恋文达的自己，埃菲亚斯不再劝他。

 

“那你千万不要头脑发热被他骗去标记。”尽管还是担心，但埃菲亚斯只好叮嘱自己认为最要紧的事。

 

“我们交往以来，他提也没提过。”阿不思也搞不清楚，这话是想让埃菲亚斯放心，还是在跟埃菲亚斯抱怨。

 

“不说他了。阿尔，你考虑好毕业后去哪里了吗？我大概会去曼切斯特，那里有我想做的事。”

 

“我想教书。如果有机会，打算继续读研究生。至于去哪里，暂时也只能留在这个城市了。”按原本的计划，阿不思会留在这里照顾家人。而最近他在猜想盖勒特对自己未来的打算。

 

他真正意义上的初恋，阿不思很难对两人的未来没有任何期待。

 

而出乎意料地，没过多久，盖勒特给了阿不思一个惊喜。

 

心里牵挂着事情，阿不思这一天很早醒来，他急急忙忙穿上衣服。盖勒特被他的动静弄醒，伸出手拉住阿不思，从背后抱上去，想温存一会。

 

“我下楼买点东西，待会就上来。”阿不思安抚完盖勒特，依依不舍离开他的怀抱。

 

昨夜标记过后，阿不思觉得自己对盖勒特更加依恋。尽管这离不开信息素的作用，但阿不思想，既然他答应了标记，他们成为了真正的伴侣，他们共同有了不分开的决心，那么自然是更加爱盖勒特的。

 

就是盖勒特提出标记的时机也太让他措手不及了，不然他可以早点做好避|||孕|||准备。感恩发明避|||孕|||||药的人，omega摆脱了标记即怀孕的命运。

 

阿不思买好omega专用的紧急避|||孕|||||药回来时，盖勒特也起床了。他看着阿不思吞下刚买来的药片，明明应该感到放心，毕竟他不喜欢孩子，又莫名有一丝道不明的烦躁：“怀孕的话，生下来就好了。”

 

阿不思一愣，盖勒特这是已经在考虑做爸爸了吗？

 

“我们现在要孩子为时过早了吧，还有一年才毕业，你想过我们能怎么照顾孩子吗？”阿不思藏起心里的甜蜜，一贯理智地计划，他很期待盖勒特对他们未来的打算。

 

“孩子生下来自然会长大，我不就是这样吗，我的父母根本没管过我。”盖勒特想也不想。

 

阿不思被盖勒特的不以为然逗笑了，他把养孩子也想得太简单了吧。

 

“盖尔，你有想过毕业后的打算吗？”既然盖勒特提起了，阿不思忍不住顺着话题提出他如今最想知道的事情，心里有点紧张和期待。昨晚接受标记后他真正开始考虑两人的未来了。

 

“我打算去伦敦。乐队在那边会有更多发展的机会，况且不少厂牌也在那边。”盖勒特把阿不思拉进怀里抱着，脸埋在对方的脖颈呼吸，他很满意阿不思现在混合了他信息素味道的气味。“阿不思你也要跟我一起，你会跟我一起的，对吗？我会带着乐队在伦敦成名，然后我们会在伦敦结婚，你喜欢孩子的话我们就生。”

 

阿不思不自觉陷入盖勒特描绘的蓝图，令人向往，他喜欢所有这些两个人在一起的未来。

 

“我很想跟你一起去，盖尔。但是阿不福思才上大学二年级，还有几年才毕业，我不能这么快离开，家里还需要我。”阿不思小心地提出。

 

“又来了，我不是说了你要承认自己不想照顾他们。”一听阿不思提起他的家人，盖勒特就烦躁。他搞不懂，明明那一天阿不思已经解放了内心的野兽，怎么后来反而更用心照顾家里，最近他答应留下来过夜的次数也少了很多，说要回去帮忙做家事。

 

“不是这样的盖尔，我想明白了，也多亏你那次说的话……”

 

盖勒特不耐烦地打断阿不思，不想听。他的阿尔，总是被其他人和其他事缠着分神，不能好好待在他身边。盖勒特厌烦阿不思本该只属于他的注意力被瓜分。

 

从上次他用性||||事逼阿不思承诺不离开后，他仍然不放心——床上的承诺，没有一个字可以信的。他需要更踏实的保证，心烦意乱地考虑了一段时间，最后决定标记阿不思。

 

他算好阿不思的发||||情期，昨晚特意约他来过夜，还准备好了如何在上床途中说服阿不思接受标记。而阿不思的反应比他预料的要简单多了，似乎对方也曾考虑和期待过？

 

在此之前盖勒特没有标记过任何人，恋爱上床更像是解决生理需求。对于标记确定伴侣，盖勒特谨慎而挑剔，同时不屑这种肉体契约——他想要得到的人总是在第一步的时候就自投罗网，不费吹灰之力。但现在他不得不用到这个手段。孩子为了保卫怀里心爱的玩具，除了驱赶所有上前靠近的人以外，还会特意给玩具深深留下专属自己的印记，这样即使别人抢了也无法据为己有。

 

除了阿不思，他也不想要其他人成为伴侣。

 

他同样期待、要求阿不思视他为唯一。

 

阿不思的心情有点沉重，才刚标记完，特别不想两人之间发生争吵。他想，之后可以慢慢劝盖勒特，盖勒特会明白他的，他们会一起解决好事情的。

 

他们紧紧抱着彼此，各有计划，各怀心事。

 

（完 End）


End file.
